


掌上明珠

by lifesgreatstayput



Series: 军婚难离 [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesgreatstayput/pseuds/lifesgreatstayput
Series: 军婚难离 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	掌上明珠

掌上明珠

王子异睡不着时会在福利院的院子里打球，郊区跟市内有温差，夏日的晚上偶有微风。他今天去看了苏医生，依旧是一个半小时的治疗。苏医生拿着那个黄色的稿本，听他描述在战场上曾经发生过的那些事。

他最近常做的梦是关于那场误伤平民的无差别扫射行动，尤其是开枪的画面，在脑中无数次回放。王子异问苏医生自己是不是因为享受杀戮才会一直做这个梦。苏医生扯了扯嘴角说： “ 这只能代表这段画面对你而言记忆深刻，不需要为此做其他解读。 ”

最开始王子异很抵触看医生，他用了另一种方式试图逃避与苏医生之间的见面 —— 苏医生没有权限知道他在海外战场经历的事。结果苏医生挥了挥她的文件夹，上面密密麻麻都是王子异的资料， “ 你的事情我很清楚，但我还是希望从你嘴里听到。 ”

王昱勋认为王子异的焦虑症源于不够坚强，苏医生不屑于这位政治明星的观点，嗤之以鼻道： “ 即便是战争英雄仍会受到 PTSD 的困扰，他的话过于武断。 ”

他们的治疗谈话中偶尔会涉及王子异的家庭关系，苏医生对此并不会做任何评价。一直到他们的治疗期结束，苏医生才建议王子异要与王昱勋开诚布公聊一次。

“ 他可能只是表达感情的方式不一样，并不是真的不重视你。 ”

当然，这都是后话了。

由于之前的药对缓解王子异失眠的症状功效不佳，苏医生给他开了一些 offlabel 的药物。她建议王子异少吃，因为它副作用比前一种大，她也更加倾向王子异通过消耗体力来达到睡眠效果。

这也是王子异来打球的初衷。

这可能是王子异为数不多，会抱怨自己体能太好的时候。要知道亚洲人能训练到他这个程度是要花很大功夫，并且对先天的身体素质还有极高的要求。王子异曾连续四十八小时保持清醒，在极端分子发起进攻时准确找到他们的领头人并迅速击毙。他曾相当引此为傲，但现在却不了，不是因为失眠，而是因为他见得多了：他的团队里亚洲人偏多，不知道是上级的刻意为之，还是他们指挥官有偏好。可能也是因为有这层原因，他才会被破格选入特种部队。他是中国人，在这个以欧美为首的团体里并不受欢迎。但是天意弄人，那些本还对他有疑虑不愿容纳他的美籍或英籍亚裔，在最后都被他救过命，当然，也救过他的命。

苏医生的建议里有一条是迫使自己听到一些声音，并学会控制情绪。篮球击打橡胶地面的砰砰声，就是王子异的课后作业之一。

原本的声音可不是这样，这里原本的地面很差，根本无法打球。

这所福利院是王博昌为响应王昱勋的公益号召而盘下的，里面的设施都被翻修过，地是专业篮球场会用的橡胶。

而改造的过的声音，像机枪。

“ 子异哥哥 ……” 王子异停止了运球，他撩起衣服擦了擦汗，走向场边的灯柱。蔡徐坤坐在那里已经看了段时间，他的小脑袋都支不住了，打着哈欠喃喃， “ 已经十二点了，美惠阿姨说，必须睡觉了。 ”

王子异身上很热，散发着成年人的味道。汗水顺着他的下颚一路流淌，胳膊上也被覆盖了粘腻一层。他发出低沉的喘息声，蔡徐坤跟在他身边，好奇地看着他，王子异突然抹了把额头，汗溅到了蔡徐坤脸上，他又老生常谈， “ 下回不要等我了，被美惠阿姨知道，她要怪我了。 ”

蔡徐坤呶了呶嘴，未置可否，王子异知道他不愿意，也没强求。两人悄悄回到住宿楼，王子异有单独的宿舍，蔡徐坤熟门熟路地钻进了被窝。他喜欢把自己裹成一个球，即便在单人床上，都还是只有小小一点。

王子异洗好澡才发现自己没有拿换洗的衣服，他没办法，只能擦干了身子回房间找睡衣。

他以为蔡徐坤睡了，却没想到小孩只是趴在床上，紧盯着浴室门等他出现。在他赤裸开门的瞬间，本还欣喜的蔡徐坤愣住了，他花了好几秒才找到自己的呼吸，眼睛却黏在了王子异身上，随着他的动作移动。那人从抽屉随意找出了件背心，套上了条四角裤，随后又擦了擦头发，继而走向床铺。蔡徐坤还保持着僵硬的姿势，但这回他学会了闭眼。

王子异轻轻拍了拍他，他不敢睁眼，就听到一声轻笑， “ 这样睡不难受吗？我的傻孩子。 ”

他正过蔡徐坤，重新给小孩盖好被子，然后慢慢躺下。他仍然睡不着，脑子里还是篮球的砰砰声。

“ 子异哥哥 ……” 他听到了小孩的呢喃，警觉地转过头，却发现蔡徐坤只是贴上了他的胳膊， “ 怎么了？ ” 他问，但蔡徐坤没回答，可能只是睡着了的梦呓。

王子异轻轻抽出手，揽过孩子，大掌抚摸着蔡徐坤的背，尝试着闭上了眼。

孩子的呼吸声很轻，身体很软，像个小天使。

国庆这天，福利院给孩子们发了仙女棒，由阿姨在一旁看管着，在空地上玩耍。王子异跟王博昌的秘书坐在一旁，对方给了他附近公立学校的资料，准备办理蔡徐坤的春季入学。王子异并不满意，但他的反应却比平时激动。他咬着牙关，两手紧拽着裤子，是爆发的前兆。王博昌的秘书吓了一跳，没想到王子异这么在意这孩子，忙说： “ 那您的意思是 ……”

“ 找雲邸附近的吧，他不会总在这里。 ” 王子异尽量让自己的语气显得平静，他的话音刚落，空中就传来巨大的 “ 砰 ——” 声。

是烟火，这次的比几分钟前的更加绚烂壮丽。花球绽放出五彩的光，稀稀落落地坠下，紧接着还有第二，第三个，接连不断，永不停息。

“ 您没事吧？！ ” 秘书惊呼，他突然扶住王子异前倾的身体，王子异摇摇头，他慢慢坐回长椅，说： “ 有点低血糖。 ”

“ 我去给您拿些巧克力，屋子里有。 ” 秘书走前又迟疑地看了眼王子异，那人扶着脑袋，弓着背，孤独地坐在路灯下。

“ 子异哥哥！ ” 秘书刚走，蔡徐坤就来了，他手上还有没有燃尽的仙女棒，王子异勉强抬头，摸了摸他的脑袋，问： “ 好玩吗？ ” 他问时嘴唇颤抖，这已经是一种极力的克制。烟花让他想到炮火，他还能闻到空气里浓重的火药味。蔡徐坤点点头，问： “ 你跟不跟我一起玩？ ”

“ 不了。 ” 王子异收回手，撑着膝盖， “ 你去玩吧。 ”

“ 那我也不玩了。 ” 蔡徐坤坐到了王子异身边，长椅上还有刚刚那人留下的余温。蔡徐坤扭了扭屁股，坐得更里了。他的小脚悬在半空，一晃一晃，又将手里的仙女棒递给王子异，感叹道： “ 这个好漂亮啊，哥哥。 ”

王子异没接，他看着蔡徐坤露出的腿，白白一截，一路延伸到他的短袜。

“ 小坤冷吗？ ” 他拿过自己一旁的衣服，打开要给蔡徐坤披上。蔡徐坤说不冷，但没有拒绝王子异的动作。待蔡徐坤的仙女棒燃烬，王子异便把它们丢到地上碾灭。蔡徐坤身上也有很重的火药味，王子异很抗拒，但蔡徐坤并不知道。他裹着王子异的衣服，继续靠近男人，小小的身体贴上王子异的坚实的手臂，他问： “ 刚刚那个叔叔是谁呀？ ” 问完又抬头去看王子异，那人在这初秋的深夜里竟流着汗，蔡徐坤抬起小手想要帮他擦，却因为够不到而只能爬起。

王子异察觉到他的动作，问他要做什么，蔡徐坤说： “ 你再低下一点。 ”

等秘书回来，就看到那个被吩咐要转去公立学校的小孩，正举着手给王子异擦汗。王子异没有了刚刚的紧绷，人也放松下来，说不用了，蔡徐坤却很执拗， “ 好多汗。 ”

“ 少将。 ” 秘书靠近，王子异再次警觉，秘书递去巧克力，王子异转手就给了蔡徐坤，他说： “ 我没事了，谢谢你。 ” 他看了眼蔡徐坤，孩子脸上是拿到零食的兴奋跟开心，王子异又摸了摸对方的小脑袋，随后起身，将秘书带离路灯的光圈。他站在几步之遥的黑暗下向王博昌的秘书交待， “ 我会领养这个孩子，现在你明白我的意思了吗。 ”

对诞辰的庆祝并没有因为午夜的降临而停止，反正第二天也是放假，市民更乐意享受此时的狂欢。

可惜，王子异不在其列。

他早上没吃药，苏医生曾说他可以慢慢减少对药物的依赖，结果他没看日历，选了今天。

现在吃也来不及了，王子异只能把自己反锁在屋里，整个人进入了极度失措跟癫狂的状态，他拼死捂住耳朵，但那声音却是无孔不入。它狡诈地钻进了王子异的脑子里，将他终于成功尘封多日的记忆再次挖了出来，邪恶地宣告着他的失败。

那是硝烟四起的伊斯兰国家，军人们没有一刻可以松懈精神，每天都在面对死亡。王子异见过各种各样的死人，惨死或者四肢不全的数量很多。他见过被砍头的孩子，被吊死的男人，还有被强奸的孕妇，那里是地狱。他不知道自己是怎么度过的那几年，期间他们失去过两个队友，还有一个的腿被炸伤，必须截肢。这已经算是不错的结果了，他的指挥官说，他们没有被派到核心地带，那里每天都在发生杀戮。

叩叩叩，叩叩叩，叩叩叩。

接连不断的敲门声让王子异重新清醒，他缓慢地从地上起身，走到门边，问是谁，那边稀稀疏疏地传来小声的回答， “ 子异哥哥，我是蔡徐坤。 ”

小徐坤。王子异抹了把脸，微微开了门，他问： “ 你怎么来了？ ”

蔡徐坤说： “ 时间到了，美惠阿姨说要睡觉了。 ” 他说完便试图去推门，王子异纹丝不动，他试了几次，最后仰头望向他，表情委屈又失落， “ 你不要我跟你睡吗？ ”

“ 没，没有。 ” 王子异转头看了眼一片狼藉的屋子，他说： “ 我房间很乱。 ”

“ 我房间更乱。 ” 蔡徐坤伸手去拽王子异的裤子，王子异在被那小手碰到膝盖的一瞬间，叹了口气，他让开了路，给蔡徐坤进门。

屋里真的很乱，所有的东西都散落在地上，桌子凳子歪七扭八，蔡徐坤咽了咽口水， “ 子异哥哥。 ” 他躲在王子异腿后， “ 你遇到坏人了吗？ ”

王子异说没有，他弯下腰，抱起蔡徐坤。这孩子发育得不好，长得不高，小小一点。他搂着王子异的脖子，脑袋埋在他颈窝。王子异将他径直送到床上，又问他有没有乖乖刷过牙，蔡徐坤点点头，王子异夸他做得很好。蔡徐坤微微卧下身体，挪到了王子异的手臂旁，枕着王子异的手背，说： “ 晚安。 ”

王子异笑了笑，但很快，他好不容易获得的平静又被突然的烟火打破。

他的身体开始不受控制地颤抖，他怕惊扰到蔡徐坤，强迫自己必须冷静下来。他一点点地从床铺边移开，却在第二声响起的瞬间，软了腿。他重重地跌在了地上，本就没睡着的蔡徐坤瞬间惊醒，顾不得穿鞋，急忙跑到王子异身边， “ 子异哥哥，子异哥哥，你怎么了？！ ”

或许断药有必要，但绝不是今天，王子异口齿不清地指导着蔡徐坤去帮他拿那小小的药罐。蔡徐坤被他的样子吓得也在全身发抖，王子异不知道，他给的指示不太清晰，但蔡徐坤顾不得那些，跌跌撞撞地跑去找。他垫着脚，踩着凳子，到处翻箱倒柜。王子异把东西藏得太好了，为了不让自己找到，却让蔡徐坤吃尽苦头。

蔡徐坤急得全身冒汗，他时不时转头去看王子异，那人十分痛苦地抱着头，坐在地上，嘴里还在默念着他听不懂的话。蔡徐坤根本无法专心去找王子异说的东西，他越翻越急，最后终于给他在抽屉的最里层找到了，里面的白片所剩无几。蔡徐坤急忙要送给王子异，却在转身时不慎从凳子上跌倒。那零星的药片被他散在了地上，消失得无影无踪。

蔡徐坤也终于忍不住，哇哇地哭了出来。

很快，他便脱离了冰凉的地面，被聚拢在了一个温暖的怀抱，即便这个怀抱是汗涔涔的，但它是蔡徐坤熟悉的味道。

“ 宝贝不要哭，不要怕。没什么。不要怕好吗？ ”

蔡徐坤打着嗝，他摇头，说： “ 我腿好疼，子异哥哥，我屁股也好疼。 ”

他紧抱着王子异，开始说对不起，王子异说没关系，重复着没关系。他搂着蔡徐坤，一下比一下紧，他脑中的回忆渐渐被蔡徐坤的哭声取代，这让他在混乱中寻找了一丝慰藉。

这场烟火盛典终于在午夜过后不久结束，王子异却一直没放开蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤将他的衣服完全哭湿了，他也不介意。他抱着孩子，坐在床边，并且保持着这个姿势睡着了。蔡徐坤等待他熟睡后费力地从他怀里挣脱了出来，他给王子异盖上了被子，自己去卫生间洗了脸。他整张脸都是红的，样子很难看。他的衣服也都是自己的鼻涕眼泪，蔡徐坤不想穿了，就在王子异的衣柜里找出了件他的上衣。王子异有些衣服很大，可以盖住他的小屁股。蔡徐坤以最快的速度重新跑回床上，在他靠近王子异的瞬间，王子异醒了。

他警惕地看着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤被吓了一跳，他缩了缩脑袋，然后说： “ 我，我去洗脸了。 ”

王子异没回应他的话，再次闭眼，这回他的呼吸连绵顺畅，应该是重新睡着了。

第二天，王子异一睁眼，就看到了躺在他身边的蔡徐坤。小孩拽着自己的衣服，估计一晚都没有松开。王子异试图将他的手打开，即便动作很轻，但还是把孩子吵醒了。蔡徐坤迷茫地看着他，然后突然跃起，检查着王子异， “ 你没事了吧？！ ”

“ 我没事了。 ” 王子异拥了拥小徐坤，将他重新放回床上， “ 再睡一会儿吧。我去洗个澡，整理好屋子，我们就去吃早饭。 ”

蔡徐坤是王子异购置宁安府的原因，因为孩子不喜欢雲邸的布局，说是过于空旷。宁安府很小，小得连间客房都没有，但对那时的他们来说却是绰绰有余。宁安府所在的学区一共有四所小学，蔡徐坤第一次上的那间是最好的，决定转学后王子异带着蔡徐坤去看了一圈，最后选定离家最近的那所。

军区有演习，王子异本是第二天才能回来，在听说蔡徐坤打架后，就提早了。

他没想过蔡徐坤会打架，他眼里的蔡徐坤娇弱乖巧，原本还担心会不会被欺负。他忽略了蔡徐坤骨子里会有的狼性，将他当成了兔子。

蔡徐坤的眼睛还是红的，脸上残留着泪痕。他坚持要跟王子异走回家，拒绝上车。路上，他紧握着王子异的手，即便有些跟不上，还是不愿松开，他小跑了两步，最后被王子异一把抱起。

“ 爸爸生气吗？ ” 他还在叫爸爸，大概是因为这样亲切，也是怕王子异说他。

“ 生气什么？ ”

“ 我保证再也不打架了。 ”

“ 我没有生气。 ” 王子异摸摸他的头， “ 我不会跟你生气，我只是很惊讶你会打架。 ”

蔡徐坤松了口气，抱着他保证， “ 我再也不会打架了。 ”

“ 不，我不是这个意思。 ” 王子异的哲学是人不犯我我不犯人，蔡徐坤会打架其实是好事，但孩子看起来似乎并不相信自己的措辞，他那会儿还没谈判桌上巧舌如簧的本事，索性也不解释了。他本来就是个不善言辞的人。

王子异没有再让他下来走，小徐坤真瘦啊，全身上下就那么一点肉，抱起来轻飘飘的，像团小棉花。蔡徐坤一到家就要去洗澡，王子异吩咐了保姆做饭，便去给他拿衣服。他心里虽觉得蔡徐坤是小小孩，却从没想过要帮他洗澡。在生活技能方面蔡徐坤仿佛就可以自理，不需要他帮助。这样让王子异很矛盾。

四月出笋，保姆烧了整整一锅。王子异把最嫩的部分都挑了出来，跟蔡徐坤做商量， “ 吃了这么多笋，今天也要吃一块鱼哦。 ”

蔡徐坤不乐意，王子异又晃了晃手里的碗，他这才妥协。蔡徐坤还不太会用筷子，王子异并不要求他，他的座位上勺子跟叉子都有备用，蔡徐坤用不顺手时，就会寻找别的工具。不过今天的笋非常调皮，叉子都叉不住，急得小徐坤不高兴地直哼哼。

王子异吃到一半放下了碗筷，他将凳子拉近，拍了拍小徐坤的背， “ 哥哥喂你。 ”

他把笋夹到蔡徐坤嘴边，又捻了一块鱼到碗里。蔡徐坤对鱼抵触，眼里的光一看到鱼就暗淡了，但又因为王子异，而不得不吃。

保姆收拾碗筷时王子异出现了，保姆夸他很疼孩子，真像个好爸爸，王子异笑了笑，倒也没谦虚，他问保姆有没有别的做鱼的花样，做成西餐的也可以，蔡徐坤显然已经吃腻了河鱼。

保姆很为难，她做河鱼主要是因为河鱼新鲜，买时还是活的，这会儿还在海禁，没有活的海鱼，而空运冷冻，她始终觉得破坏营养。王子异说没关系，换两天口味。他想了想，或许下回去济南，可以带着蔡徐坤一起，在结束汇报后，他们可以一起去青岛，那时正值暑假，也解禁了。

暑假来临之前，学校组织了一场文艺汇演，每个年级将要选择三个班在汇演中登台。蔡徐坤的班级选择的剧目叫《森林里的百灵鸟》，主演是班里的音乐课代表，她从小学习钢琴，嗓音也非常好。蔡徐坤抽到的角色是向日葵，是围绕在小百灵周围的配角，没有台词，只有几场动作简单的舞蹈。

不过动作简单是针对成年人而言，对于小孩，光是记熟动作流程就够困难了，更别提整齐度了。演出关系到班级荣誉跟班主任的绩效，老师抓得很紧，还给家长发了通知，说这几天会晚些回家，学生们要在学校排练。

王子异的私人手机似乎出了些问题，导致他没收到信息，也不知道这件事，他回家本是打算接受小孩的迎接，却发现屋内空空，连保姆都不在。蔡徐坤的手机躺在床头，因为老师不让学生带手机去学校。王子异打电话去福利院，美惠说蔡徐坤自从上次后就没回来。王家人不知道他领养了个孩子，更不会带走蔡徐坤。

所以蔡徐坤会去哪里呢？

王子异不敢假设，每一种可能性都能让他血液凝固。他当即找人开始搜索，务必要把他的孩子找到。他的孩子太小了，他那么乖，绝对不会这么晚还不回家，更奇怪的是保姆也不在，这一切都太不寻常了。处理这件事的是王子异在部队时的班长，此刻的他也不好询问王子异怎么突然从外面回来了，跟特种兵反恐的情况怎么样，又什么时候有了个孩子。

他先安抚王子异，让他不要自乱阵脚，如果是绑匪，那么他会比王子异更着急做出联系。他已经派了片区的警察去搜寻了，也去调问了街道监控。

“ 你最后一次联系他是什么时候？ ”

“ 昨晚，又好像是前天，我不记得了，那边出了事故，我 ……”

“ 我听说了，我听说了，你先不要着急。 ” 班长安抚他， “ 子异，我觉得 ……”

话还没说完，就听到王子异那边说了声等等，大门开了，蔡徐坤跟保姆有说有笑地走进门，他见到一楼落地窗边的王子异很惊喜，书包被他一把丢在了地上，连鞋都来不及换，飞快跑进屋里，抱住了王子异的大腿， “ 子异哥哥！你怎么回来啦！！ ”

他脸上被画了妆，很淡，也很漂亮，身上有股花儿的清香。王子异没有回应他，也没有像往常那样抚摸蔡徐坤的脑袋。他问： “ 你去哪儿了？ ”

“ 我在学校彩排呀，就是我上回跟你说的表演。我们今天发了衣服，我不喜欢，它是黄色的。 ” 蔡徐坤说完便要去门外捡自己的小书包，王子异此时也重新拿起电话，向班长道歉，说孩子回来了，没有事。那边大概也猜到了，说这种事常有，关心则乱，他约了王子异下回喝茶，王子异这边低低应了声好。

蔡徐坤拖着他的书包重新出现在王子异的面前，他拿出了演出服，举起给王子异看，还有自己的头罩，那是一颗大大的向日葵。蔡徐坤说： “ 班上的同学都叫我小葵。 ”

“ 很可爱啊。 ” 王子异想笑，但始终无法提起嘴角，蔡徐坤还在纠结自己的衣服，他没有注意到身后王子异的反常。突然，他被王子异紧紧抱住，他吓了一跳，费力地转过身，将王子异抱在胸前， “ 子异哥哥，你怎么了？ ”

“ 下回，下回这么晚回家，一定要向老师或者阿姨要电话，告诉哥哥一声可以吗？我很担心你。 ”

“ 咦？ ” 小徐坤想说，但是我很早告诉你了呀，但看王子异的样子，这句话始终没说。王子异又在发抖了，蔡徐坤想自己肯定惹了麻烦，他还对去年国庆那晚的王子异有记忆，他立马回抱住王子异，说： “ 我会的，我保证，子异哥哥，我不会丢的。 ”

王子异给蔡徐坤的书包上装了定位。

他也告诉了蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤并没有反对，事实上，他不觉得自己有什么反对的立场，也不觉得王子异要知道他时刻在哪里有任何不对。

更多的，他还是怕王子异再次 “ 生病 ” 。

他给王子异展示的演出服漏了一部分，下半身，他穿的是裙子，或者说是很像裙子的小短裤。王子异在现场看到这身装束时，忍俊不禁。他坐在第三排的家长区，周围都是父母。有位母亲见他年轻，问他的孩子也在吗。王子异说也在，他指着蔡徐坤，说那个，那个黄色的向日葵就是他的小孩。

“ 哇，您女儿真可爱。 ”

王子异一愣，却下意识地没有反驳，等他想起时，纠正似乎就显得过于刻意了。

一年级的表演很快结束了，王子异去后台接孩子，蔡徐坤手上还拿着只假的小小葵，他还在跟同学们说话，那两个跟他打架的男生一个扮演树，一个扮演灌木，已经跟蔡徐坤成为了朋友。他们认得王子异，见他来，还提醒蔡徐坤， “ 你爸爸来了。 ”

蔡徐坤惊讶地转头，他今天的妆比之前浓，红艳艳的唇，粉扑扑的脸颊，他真的很漂亮，长得精致极了，又白又俏丽，可不就像个女孩儿。

王子异张开手，一把举起了还愣怔的蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤惊呼一声，反抱住王子异的手，他不愿揭穿王子异是哥哥的事实，在这时，小声叫了声爸爸。

“ 是小葵吗？ ” 王子异整理了下他的裙子，拿过蔡徐坤手上的假花，蔡徐坤点点头。

之后王子异将蔡徐坤带去观众席看表演，蔡徐坤很累了，不想久待，他央着王子异带他回家，王子异却说要等找到老师才能请假。蔡徐坤拉着他的手正撒着娇，就听到一个陌生的女人的声音， “ 您女儿真是越看越漂亮。 ”

那是原本坐在王子异身边的母亲，王子异拉正蔡徐坤，两手按在他肩上，让他向阿姨道谢，女人摆摆手，又问： “ 他妈妈没来吗？ ”

王子异摇摇头，他说： “ 我女儿跟我。 ”

“ 哦。这样。 ” 女人以为自己问了对方的伤心事，一时间不知道如何转移话题，于是蹲下身冲蔡徐坤挥了挥手， “ 你好啊，小美女。 ”

蔡徐坤觉得莫名极了，他不知道怎么应对，只能茫然地冲那陌生阿姨也挥了挥手。

王子异满意了，他抱起蔡徐坤，说： “ 好了，跟爸爸回家了，跟阿姨说再见。 ” 蔡徐坤抱住王子异的脖子，这是他被王子异抱住时的本能动作，然后小声对那位母亲说： “ 再见。 ”

蔡徐坤的声音又娇又糯，真是甜美极了。

王子异抱着蔡徐坤回到车里，两人很快到家。王子异心情似乎很好，脚步都是轻快的，蔡徐坤却一路都很沉默，他抿着嘴，似乎在思考什么重大问题。王子异只觉得自己是开了玩笑，还扯了扯蔡徐坤的裙子，说他今天真的很漂亮。王子异认为漂亮理应是个中性词，可惜他的夸奖没有得到蔡徐坤的回应，他这才察觉到蔡徐坤突然的反常，立马为自己今天的无理感到抱歉，他怎么能说蔡徐坤像女孩子，小家伙肯定会不高兴。

只是他刚想道歉，蔡徐坤便扯着裙子走到他腿间，低着头问： “ 爸爸喜欢女儿吗？ ”

王子异心痛极了，他觉得自己的言行让蔡徐坤感到了轻视，他郑重地表示， “ 没有，我喜欢儿子，我喜欢小坤。 ”

“ 不是的。 ” 蔡徐坤摇着头，他声音很小，他说： “ 我，我也可以是女儿的。 ”

面对眼前的景象，王子异的惊诧只有一瞬间，他很快恢复了平静，尽量努力控制着自己的表情，让它显得平常温和，他问： “ 那小坤想做女儿吗？ ”

蔡徐坤摇头，他不知道，他拽着自己那条不知如何定义的裙子或者裤子，时不时抬头，小心翼翼地观察着王子异。王子异正跪在蔡徐坤面前，对方坐在床上，双腿微微张开，王子异刚在那里看到了不可思议。

世界上真有双性人？

王子异不确定自己看到的是真实的，当然，他也无法要求蔡徐坤给他展示第二次。他窃以为双性人这件事会给蔡徐坤带来许多自卑跟困扰，此时看蔡徐坤的眼神，比往日更带了一种不自知的怜悯。

蔡徐坤看不懂，他只担心王子异会因为他不同于常人而不要他了。他可以敏锐地感知到王子异对于拥有女儿的欣喜，加上福利院里被领走的大多也都是女孩，他下意识认为如果那时主动接近他的是个女孩子，那么他一定不会选择自己。

蔡徐坤并不知道其实有许多人想要领养他，但都被美惠阻止了。美惠是福利院里唯一知道蔡徐坤特殊的人，她很怕蔡徐坤受到伤害，于是擅自更改他的资料，让他变成了只是看似健康，实际上有着先天疾病的男孩。

蔡徐坤走前，美惠到了他的房间，很认真地告诉他，要保守好自己的小秘密。蔡徐坤问这样子异哥哥就不喜欢我了吗，美惠说不是的，只是你或许要等到一个合适的时间跟他分享，一个你觉得他能接受的时间。

蔡徐坤原本还在想要不然一辈子都不要告诉王子异了，谁能想到这一天这么快呢。

“ 除了我，谁还知道这件事？ ” 王子异问，他握着蔡徐坤那白白的小手，轻轻摩挲着他手背上柔嫩的肌肤。蔡徐坤想了想说： “ 只有美惠阿姨。 ”

“ 那就只能我们两个，可以吗。 ” 王子异松了口气，他微微低下头，然后缓缓吻上了蔡徐坤的膝盖，他环抱着蔡徐坤的腰，轻抚着他的尾椎后背， “ 你是很好的孩子，不管什么样子，爸爸都会很喜欢你。 ”

两人晚上还是一起睡的，只是王子异知道，从今天起，许多事情都要不一样了。他开始懊悔怎么就购置了宁安府最小这种房型，他开始考虑要把隔壁的小书房改成蔡徐坤单独的房间。他要开始教会蔡徐坤 ……

教会他什么？

男女有别？

不，蔡徐坤是男孩，但他又不完全是男孩，同样的，他也不完全是女孩，他是一个特殊的人。那是要告诉他，他跟别人不一样吗？他已经有够多不一样的地方了，不需要再多加这不需要被世人知道的一条。

如果蔡徐坤只是个婴儿，王子异再怎么爱心泛滥都不会接收他。他选择蔡徐坤也有私心，这个孩子很好看，也很懂事。他静如处子动如脱兔，到了不太需要家长时时看管的年纪。在物质基础达到一定高度，同时监护人本身也不存在过分望子成龙的心情时，抚养小孩中的许多困难，都可以被简单的解决。抛开这些 “ 客观原因 ” ，蔡徐坤还是 “ 解救 ” 他的人，是他无措彷徨时伸出的一双手，是他被焦灼折磨时的一口泉。

王子异轻轻拍着小孩的背，他微微偏头，蔡徐坤今天扎了几簇小辫子，虽然都拆下来了，但还有翘起的头发，王子异不住想如果真是女孩打扮，他的小徐坤是什么样？一定会是最漂亮的孩子，是他的小漂亮。

第二天早上，蔡徐坤不可避免地对王子异表现了出了一点点疏远。他不敢看王子异，也会对他给予的动作做出一些躲闪，他并不想的，但他控制不住。直到很后来他才知道那不是疏远，是害羞。

王子异也发现了，但他装作无事发生。 “ 保持平常 ” ，是他认为对待蔡徐坤最好的方法。他主动提出送蔡徐坤上学，蔡徐坤很惊讶，他问： “ 子异哥哥不要上班吗？ ”

“ 我的工作忙完了，可以在家里待一段时间。 ” 他蹲下身，给蔡徐坤系鞋带。蔡徐坤的学校有统一的校服，今天是周五，要穿西装。蔡徐坤的皮鞋昨天保姆擦过了，崭新锃亮。王子异擦了擦手，然后拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩，拿过他的书包， “ 我们走吧？还是你想自己去学校？ ”

“ 走，走吧。 ” 蔡徐坤低着头，并没有回答王子异的问题，他只是在走出大门时，疑惑地转头看向王子异，似乎在询问，你为什么没跟上来。

蔡徐坤并不喜欢穿那双皮鞋，可能是因为太新了，总是挤压着他的脚疼。他的脚上又被磨出了红印子，他坐在门口的小凳子上扭动着脚趾，被王子异看到，问他怎么了。蔡徐坤立马缩起脚，说没事，却被王子异一把拉过腿。他握着蔡徐坤那细细的脚踝，检查着被磨伤的地方。

“ 这双鞋？ ” 他用另一只手拎起蔡徐坤的鞋，蔡徐坤点点头，王子异二话不说，就把那鞋丢进了垃圾桶，咣咚一声，是一个弧线抛物，一发即中。

“ 我，我周一也要穿的。 ” 蔡徐坤半天才合上惊讶的嘴，然后小声地抗议，王子异说： “ 那周末哥哥带你去做双新鞋，好不好？ ”

那个师傅给家里服务了许多年，但给这么小的孩子做鞋还是第一次，他们大多都在成长期，或许鞋子还没做出来，脚就已经长大了。

蔡徐坤坐在王子异的腿上，被那个中年人来回摆弄着脚掌，他不习惯外人的触碰，总是显得很紧张。王子异搂着他说不用怕，他便缩在王子异怀里，闭着眼，仿佛自己在看一场恐怖电影。

“ 最快能多久做好？ ” 王子异问，师傅摸了摸下巴说： “ 至少要两周。 ”

“ 还能更快吗？ ” 他顿了顿， “ 他周一要穿。 ”

“ 这个 ……” 师傅有些为难，王子异又道： “ 他周一要升旗，学校有统一着装，我把他之前那双鞋丢了。它太不合脚了。 ”

蔡徐坤的脚背高，确实不太容易找到合适的。师傅想了想，叫徒弟送几双来给蔡徐坤暂时用，他问： “ 那他们周一还会穿着皮鞋活动吗？ ”

“ 不会吧。 ” 王子异抱着蔡徐坤回答， “ 应该升旗结束就会换下来了。 ”

“ 要一直穿着。 ” 蔡徐坤在师傅走后小声说道，王子异没听清，又问了一遍，蔡徐坤说： “ 不能中途换下来，有体育课的话，才能换运动服。 ” 他倔强地纠正着王子异，表情里还带着丝怯懦。

王子异坐到蔡徐坤面前，他在地上仰视着沙发上的蔡徐坤，说： “ 是吗，那是哥哥弄错了。怪不得把我们小徐坤的脚磨得那么可怜。 ” 说完还举起蔡徐坤的脚，在他的极力挣脱下，还是强硬地亲了亲他被磨伤的脚后跟。

蔡徐坤捂着脸，身子因为强烈的喘息而颤抖，王子异将他放开，起身笼罩着沙发上的小孩，他揭开蔡徐坤的手，迫使对方看向自己。

“ 怎么了？不喜欢哥哥了吗？ ”

“ 好脏，我还没洗澡。 ” 蔡徐坤缩起腿，蜷缩成了一团，王子异轻抚着他的背，坐到他身后，然后俯下身，亲吻着蔡徐坤的后背， “ 不脏，我的小徐坤最干净。 ”

万圣节那天蔡徐坤几乎半夜才到家，保姆在家里等到他回来，帮他卸了妆才走的。青春期的少年人总会有几颗痘痘，蔡徐坤算好的，只有红点点，冒了一点儿凸起，落在脸颊上。他白净，皮肤又嫩，仔细看来，是有那么些不和谐。蔡徐坤扮的是《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里的兔子先生，为了迎合造型，他的高帽和礼服上都分别定制了兔耳朵和兔尾巴。由于他是最后一刻才决定，工作室不得不赶工，中午才送到学校，之后又花了好几小时化了个妆。保姆还觉得有些可惜，王子异不在，没能看到可爱的小兔子。蔡徐坤叼着酸奶，闭着眼，心里也不知道在盘算什么。保姆问他玩得开不开心，蔡徐坤说一般般，人好多，没意思。

他以前怎么没发现迪士尼这么无聊。

其实他也就去过一次，大概六七岁时，跟王子异。在那之前，他从未有过这样的活动，福利院的经费有限，每一笔账都要通过基金会，根本没有外出玩乐的机会。蔡徐坤是从书本上了解的迪士尼，后来保姆给他看动画片，他还以为迪士尼里都是公主。

蔡徐坤喜欢蓝色，但他不喜欢仙度瑞拉的身世；他也偏爱金色，可并不满意贝拉的野兽王子。就记得那会儿他床上都是小裙子，左思右想，都不知道该选哪条。最后好像拿的是白色，至于是谁的，也已经忘了。他坚持穿着配套的小鞋子，可他的脚嫩，家里的鞋都是定制，外面这些根本穿不来。他在车上时就不老实，王子异看出来了，那一天几乎没让小公主下地。

跟着他们那个引导是个二十多岁的青年人，跟王子异的年纪差不多。他很少看到爸爸单独带女儿来的，不禁好奇地多看了这对父女几眼。王子异拖着蔡徐坤，让他坐在自己胳膊上。蔡徐坤在外对他很依赖，尤其还穿上了裙子。他亲昵地蹭着王子异的脸，好奇地看着游乐园里的一切。穿上裙子的蔡徐坤文静极了，也乖巧极了。他不似男孩时的顽皮，总是想着爬树翻墙，变得很娇俏，会脸红，会嗔怒。还记得第一次穿睡裙时，他表现得很忸怩，总怕裙摆盖不住小屁股。后来他习惯了腿下漏风，也敢穿着裙子跟王子异上街。他极为享受被当做是王子异的女儿，可以光明正大地牵着王子异的手，被他亲吻，被他拥抱，被他自豪地向人介绍， “ 我女儿跟我。 ”

可惜好景不长，自从王子异重回战场，别说出门，他甚至都无法见到王子异。战事平息的那两年，王子异曾回来过，但蔡徐坤已经有了性别认知，他会坚持自己是个男孩子。王子异表面上并没有表现出对此事的任何情绪，他还是那样宽厚包容，他问蔡徐坤现在有没有习惯一个人，要不要哥哥去楼下，或者搬出去住。王子异的想法很简单，他觉得孩子大了，有了自己的想法，他又不是蔡徐坤的亲生父母，即便是，都无权干涉已经长大了的他。

王子异是一个人在楼下睡的，还没过十点，蔡徐坤就跑下来了，搂着王子异让他上楼，他要跟爸爸睡，他很想爸爸。当天晚上他换上了小睡裙，但随着孩子成长，周围环境的影响，蔡徐坤渐渐摆脱了女孩儿的装束，连带着，也厌恶起了王子异叫他 “ 傻囡囡 ” 。

蔡徐坤的兔子先生被人夸帅气，也被人说可爱。他不介意任何一种夸奖，在向男生朋友炫耀之后，还能魅力无边地冲女同学挑眉弄眼。只是回到家，当一切喧嚣都回归平静，家中只有保姆熟悉的气息时，他心中终于生出了些许遗憾。王子异是个骗子，他今天又没回来。

这两周王子异很忙，连轴转，根本没多少时间休息。他做完汇报本想回家的，抬表一看时间，便让司机调转车头。四点了，他可以去接蔡徐坤放学。黄明昊之前说蔡徐坤把电话打去公司，问他在不在。公司里知道王子异有 “ 孩子 ” 的人少，知道蔡徐坤名字的人更是寥寥。刘铎这会儿正跟着王子异，不在，接线员的态度可想而知，要不然蔡徐坤也不会拉下脸来找黄明昊。王子异可以想象出蔡徐坤受委屈的样子，孩子一定气疯了。果然，人一到学校就被蔡徐坤不满地瞟了好几眼。他故意不理王子异，自顾自地背着书包跟同学往外走。王子异跟着他，亦步亦趋，弄得蔡徐坤的同学们异常尴尬。

“ 徐坤，身后那个人是谁啊？ ” 王子异看起来磊落正直，应该不是坏人，只是他刚从王博昌那儿出来，难免给人一种错觉， “ 你家给你找的新保镖啊？ ” 黄明昊来王子异这儿只有小半年，还没练就宠辱不惊的本事，他憋着笑，看蔡徐坤黑了脸，而王子异还是一副风轻云淡的样子。蔡徐坤转头瞪着王子异，王子异好似故意气他，说： “ 少爷，有什么吩咐吗？ ”

蔡徐坤是很护短的人，谁想到王子异没脸没皮，还把他拱到了一个下不来台的境地。他很少会在同学面前露出这样又恼又急的表情，虽然没人知道蔡徐坤家是做什么的，但看校领导的态度，也明白他家不单只是富裕，还是显贵。

见蔡徐坤脸红，王子异干脆停了脚步，他好整以暇地望着蔡徐坤，让黄明昊叫司机过来，又对蔡徐坤说： “ 我们回家吧。 ”

同学们先后离开，等周围没了人，蔡徐坤才走近王子异。他长高了些，脑袋刚及王子异的肩膀。他听到王子异在从上方传来的笑声，问： “ 怎么还害羞了。 ”

“ 你怎么没个正形啊！ ” 蔡徐坤揪起眉，低声冲王子异吼了句，王子异抬手捏起他的下巴，让蔡徐坤仰起脸看自己， “ 我没看到你扮兔子。 ” 蔡徐坤的脸瞬间红透，王子异微微弯腰，贴着他的耳朵说： “ 不给爸爸看看吗？ ”

越大，蔡徐坤越受不了王子异自称是他爸爸，男人似乎不会老，与他八年前见他时几乎没有变化。王子异的年纪也是足够做他父亲的，但转念一想，如果是真的，那岂不是十六岁就有了自己。十六岁，还有两年他也十六岁了，他被王子异收养仿佛就发生在昨日。时光飞逝，除了长高，长大，他心里还萌发出了一些不为人道的小秘密。

王子异对蔡徐坤心不在焉的样子颇为头疼，倒不是他专权霸道，一定让蔡徐坤听自己的，而是他每次看到蔡徐坤都能感觉孩子在长大，在与他渐行渐远。他又想到刚刚与他并肩那些男同学，什么时候他的小漂亮，傻囡囡都有了异性朋友，跟他们勾肩搭背，称兄道弟，见了爸爸也不理。王子异自是知道自己这些想法偏激、固执，他也应该为蔡徐坤现在有着正常的人际交往而高兴。只是蔡徐坤越正常，王子异越觉得自己不正常。他多想再看到蔡徐坤穿裙子，伏在自己的臂弯里，红着脸叫他爸爸。

蔡徐坤的兔子高帽还在，但礼服已经被保姆收起来了。家里开了地暖，单穿件短袖就够，蔡徐坤随意把帽子戴上，问王子异满不满意，他本来想给王子异看一下，很快就摘的，结果王子异偏偏不让，他盯着蔡徐坤，沉默不语地端详着，看得蔡徐坤两颊又开始发烧。他问王子异在看什么，王子异摸了摸他的兔耳朵，明明不是自己的耳朵，却引得蔡徐坤一阵颤栗。

他说： “ 我看这只傻兔子。 ”

王子异不能在宁安府过夜，他晚上要回公司。蔡徐坤以为他是加班，王子异说是因为第二天有早班机。

“ 多早？ ”

“ 十点。 ”

蔡徐坤一听，气得直把王子异往门外推， “ 你走，你走，你别回来了！ ”

蔡徐坤使了很大的力气，王子异真被他推走了。蔡徐坤狠狠关上了门，随后坐在了地上，他心上像被浇上了层柠檬汁，他都不知道既然王子异这么忙，还出现做什么。

王子异总是这样，总是骗他，把他哄进了这个忘忧谷，在他最高兴的时候又将他抛下。

早些年他还顾及着蔡徐坤些，每半个月就会与他通一次话，虽然每次都要经过他那个看似不苟言笑的二哥，但好歹蔡徐坤还能听到他的声音。后来，他们的联系越来越少，而蔡徐坤也愈发懂事，知道他在海外，从不主动打扰他。当他终于把王子异盼回国，却发现他跟王子异之间的距离与往日无差。他们还是见不到，他依旧不是王子异的第一位。他知道王子异要工作，大家都要工作，就如他也要上学一样，但蔡徐坤还是觉得不公，王子异对他，明显没有他对王子异那么依恋。

这也很好理解，王子异身边有着那么多人，形形色色，来来往往，谁会在意一个小孩呢。

十四岁的孩子，说大不大，说小也不小，懂的事情多，想的也多。蔡徐坤将脑袋埋在膝间，难受得眼睛酸涩发涨。他想到有回王博昌来家里，王子异以为他在睡午觉，与他二哥在楼下聊天。王博昌带话，说母亲认为王子异既然回来了，便应该考虑成家的事。王子异不以为意，问王博昌成家干什么，生孩子吗？他看了眼楼上， “ 我有孩子了。 ”

“ 他哪里算啊。 ”

“ 他怎么不算呀，我养了他这么多年，他可是我的心头肉。 ”

“ 你别在这里跟我肉麻，有本事跟老太太说去。 ” 王博昌只当王子异在搪塞，喝了口茶又道： “ 他想考哪所高中？快初三了，要抓紧了。 ”

王子异哈哈大笑，他说： “ 你别把抓你儿子那套用在小坤身上。 ”

“ 正常家长关心的，你都不关心，你养他可真不像养孩子，别以为家里不管你就是不知道。你要真为他好啊，这些事儿就必须要想。 ”

“ 想什么？ ” 王子异变了语气， “ 在这个家里，每个人各司其职，但这里不包括他。他没有家业要管理，也没有皇位要继承，他为什么要那么累？我就指望他快快乐乐地长大，我看着高兴。至于日后，我饿不死他，他也饿不死自己。 ”

本要陪老婆孩子的王博昌又留在了父母这里：他得哄叶慕清。这是王子异回国的第一年，一家人终于可以和和美美、平平安安过个节，母亲的心情本还不错，没想到王子异竟打算把蔡徐坤带回来吃饭。叶慕清问王子异蔡徐坤算什么身份，他说是她孙子，气得叶慕清差点没给王子异一巴掌。

王子异无事一身轻地回宁安府了，把烂摊子留给了王博昌。

这个在叶慕清计划里本应欢乐的春节，因为王子异这么一坚持，气氛急转直下。王子异在年初三时才上门，与兄长父亲一起招待来家里拜年的各方人士。叶慕清故意冷着脸不与他说话，王子异也不惹她。就是吃饭，两人都坐得远。王子异年纪最小，本应最贴心，结果因为常年在外，跟家里的关系却成了最生疏的。如今身边还添了个来路不明的野孩子，与他们之间的关系更显得割裂。

老爷子不会管这些事，他胸怀伟略，所以家里大多数 “ 规矩 ” 都得由叶慕清把握。

他的年夜饭也不是在家里吃的，叶慕清为了王子异 “ 好 ” ，便没告诉他王子异这次没回来。许多苦泪她都自己吞了，王子异还不知感恩，想想，更是委屈。王子异知道自己这回做得不好，但知道不代表让步。

宁安府里，蔡徐坤在写作业，他在王子异刚出门时就偷偷跑到了一楼玩游戏机，掐准了时间才上楼的。家里的电视还是热的，手柄也因为粗心没放好，王子异洞悉这些小失误，但未与蔡徐坤挑明。他也去了书房，拿了本书坐到距离蔡徐坤书桌不远的沙发处阅读，蔡徐坤被他打扰，静不下心，还总是偷看他。

王子异比蔡徐坤淡定，但他的心无旁骛不知是因为书籍精彩，还是心里有事。近些年，纸质书市场上流行用这样的护眼环保纸，王子异撑着脑袋，两指摩挲着略有些粗糙的纸面，缓缓翻到下一页。蔡徐坤观察了他好一会儿，终于忍不住唤了声， “ 喂。 ”

王子异没应他，蔡徐坤慢慢吞吞地挪动椅子，走到王子异面前，问： “ 你在看什么？ ” 王子异这才抬头，把书举起，露出封面给蔡徐坤看。

阿拉伯人的迁徙史。

蔡徐坤没有兴趣，他撇了撇嘴，略显无趣地站在王子异面前。王子异伸出手，拇指轻轻抚摸着蔡徐坤的手背，他问： “ 宝贝今天一个人在家，无聊吗？ ” 蔡徐坤还以为他不知道自己打了一天游戏的事，他重重点点头， “ 特别无聊。 ”

王子异低笑出声，说： “ 哦，那明天带你出去玩好吗？ ”

“ 王 …… 王子异。 ” 蔡徐坤磕磕巴巴地喊着王子异的全名，忸怩不安地问： “ 我下学期想跟同学一起上个课外班。 ”

“ 好啊，上什么？ ” 王子异很快同意了，他轻松的口吻让蔡徐坤不再紧张，他恢复了平日里黏黏糊糊的语气，字与字间像刚打发的年糕。他说： “ 就是跳舞，学校的老师教得太浅了，我们想去外面找更专业的老师。 ”

“ 那也是在外面上课吗？ ” 王子异见他点头，才皱起眉。蔡徐坤看到，以为他反悔了，正要争，就听王子异说： “ 不如这样吧，问问老师愿不愿意来学校，我跟学校说，让他们给你准备教室，不要去外面。 ” 王子异攥紧了蔡徐坤的手， “ 爸爸担心你呐。 ”

他又自称爸爸了，蔡徐坤红了脸，垂眼看着王子异骨骼分明的手，心里想着王子异的手怎么这样大，轻轻松松地将自己的手完全包裹了起来。王子异看不见他的表情，以为他不情愿，他轻轻扯了下蔡徐坤，问小漂亮， “ 那你是跟哪位同学一起去学舞蹈？ ”

“ 啊？跟，跟 ……” 蔡徐坤随便说了个名字，王子异不认识，但知道肯定是个男生。他又开始头疼了，太阳穴处像被人扎了针，刺得突突跳。他一点都没有掩饰自己的情绪，并将它准确无误地传达给了蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤并不会认为王子异是担心他，在他眼里，王子异就是专制。他是急脾气的猫，恨不得立刻跳起来，只是他一抬头，就撞进了王子异双眼中忧虑的漩涡。这瞬间瓦解了他的不耐烦，并加深了他的不好意思。

“ 你不要总担心我，我已经长大了。 ”

什么长大了，王子异腹诽，明明还是个小孩子。但他没有与蔡徐坤僵持太久，与往常一样，妥协的一方，一般都是他。妥协不代表放任，他总有许多嘱咐。蔡徐坤听不进去，反而觉得王子异唠叨。他捂住了王子异的嘴，手心还带着饭后甜点留下的香甜味，紧贴着王子异的唇。

“ 你怎么这么啰嗦啊，好烦啊！ ” 蔡徐坤丝毫没有掩饰自己的不耐，王子异重新握住他的手腕，拿开了他的小手，说： “ 就答应爸爸一件事。把老师请回学校。 ”

世人都求有后悔药，但对王子异而言，即便有了后悔药和时光机，他都不知道应该从哪个节点开始：到底是接他回家，还是纵容他跳舞，还是放任他的性格，他都说不清。

自同意蔡徐坤在外找老师后，蔡徐坤便像是有预谋一样一步步地挑战王子异的底线。他的周末不再是老实待在家中，而是要与同学一起出门练舞；他的假期更是如此，和朋友出门，去游乐园，去游戏机房；他会在春游的前一天住去同学家，更过分的是，他竟拿了张同意书找王子异签字，让他去夏令营。

夏令营为期三周，这段时间他的孩子都要在外风吹日晒。王子异板着脸，恨不得将同意书上每个字都抠出来反复阅读。大概是料到王子异会是这样的反应，蔡徐坤在递出同意书前，先是安分守己了一小段时间。王子异本还以为是要升初三了，他情绪紧张，体恤他，不安排他假期补课，结果小家伙在这儿埋伏着。王子异真是小瞧他了，他都会算计自己了。

蔡徐坤缩着脑袋，怯懦极了，也委屈极了。明明王子异还什么都没做，他倒先摆出一副可怜样，王子异真是拿他一点办法都没有。最后赢的人还是蔡徐坤，王子异不情不愿地签了同意书。正巧，他那段时间也不在国内，与蔡徐坤有时差。夏令营的活动丰富多彩，蔡徐坤只有睡前一点时间分给王子异，还不多，因为他几乎是一秒入睡。王子异想听他的声音，他也推拒着，因为同寝还有其他同学。他愈发地像一个正常的初中生，被层出不穷的新鲜事物和同龄的伙伴包围着。那种之前隐约感知到的遥远感，跟如今真正的疏离相比，根本不算什么，毕竟那会儿的蔡徐坤，还没有主动远去。

王子异回国时，蔡徐坤的夏令营还没结束。王子异被王博昌叫回家吃饭，晚上兄弟三人一起在院子里乘凉。王昱勋在打电话，他总是这样，行程排得极满，无时无刻都在与人通话，颇有种地球没他就不能转的架势。王子异和王博昌已习惯他的忙碌，两人凑在一起闲聊。王博昌最近被孩子升学的事弄得头疼，蔡徐坤与他孩子同龄，话题自然而然地发展到了那里。王子异不关心学习，他扶着下巴，斟酌半晌后问他二哥， “ 你有没有那种孩子越大，离你越远的感觉？ ”

王博昌一愣，拿起茶杯，默默咽了口茶说： “ 他跟我从来都不算亲，又何来的远。 ” 他说完便看了眼王子异，问： “ 徐坤离你远了？ ” 王子异没回答，但王博昌的心里已有了定论。他在心中斥责了句白眼狼，但转念一想家里那小子，又迫使自己公正地看待青春期少年们的成长。本该由他开解的话题，这会儿却让两个人都陷入了沉思，王博昌的茶喝完，抬头再看王子异，见那人心事重重地望着星空，伸手拍了拍他的肩说： “ 你把他当孩子，就要做好他翅膀硬了，自己飞走的准备。你想想我们，尤其是你，还不如徐坤大时，就离开家里了。 ”

王博昌试图用社会法则劝慰着王子异，却不想王子异此刻捕捉到的重点却在他话里的第一句 ——“ 孩子 ” 。

王二人如其名，博学，开明，一语点醒了困惑中的王三。

蔡徐坤他们的车大概下午三点到学校门口，王子异早早就去了那边等他。蔡徐坤跟那帮男同学聊得很投机，几人比手画脚的，也不知道在说什么话题。王子异本打算在车里等他们结束，后来实在等不住了才下的车。他跟大部分学生家长们站在一起，由于身材高挑，气质出众，在人群中特别打眼。有人偷看他，议论他，王子异像是没发现，目光紧紧追着蔡徐坤。这其中有位母亲上前主动与他打招呼，王子异的态度很冷淡，对方倒是不介意，说： “ 您女儿也在这所学校吗？ ”

王子异这才正视面前这个娇小的女人，一脸警惕地判断着面前这人的目的，对方还以为自己认错了，又道： “ 您女儿是从北小毕业的吧？有年校庆，您女儿是不是扮过小葵呀？ ”

小葵，小葵 …… 王子异想起来了，但他却不知道如何回答女人的问题。他抿着嘴，让女人感觉有些尴尬，但她坚信自己不会认错人。不等她再试图唤醒王子异的记忆，蔡徐坤便来了，他跑向王子异，刻意站到了王子异和女人之间。他嘟着嘴，十分不满王子异和异性说话。王子异抬起手，轻轻压了压他的肩膀，对面前的女人笑道： “ 哦，我想起来了，他妹妹在另一所初中。 ”

“ 这样啊，没想到您竟然有两个孩子。 ” 女人打量着蔡徐坤，心道，这兄妹俩长得还真像。王子异未置可否，他拿过蔡徐坤的旅行袋，交给黄明昊，随后又推了一把愣在原地的蔡徐坤，说： “ 回家吧，阿姨做了你喜欢的酿豆腐。 ”

上车后蔡徐坤质问王子异为什么要那样说，王子异风轻云淡地回答： “ 我们跟她在学校表演时见过。她还记得小葵。 ” 王子异瞥向蔡徐坤， “ 她问我女儿呢，我怎么回答？ ” 蔡徐坤没想到竟有人还记得当年那场荒诞的扮演，并在多年后准确地认出了王子异。

被人揭穿秘密的恐惧感，如蔓藤般顺着蔡徐坤的脚底，一直缠绕到他的脖颈，一把将他扼住。等他反应过来时，才发现那是王子异的手，那人看似在安抚他，实际上却将他掐得喘不过气。

“ 我总不能说，哦，我的女儿没了，现在只有儿子吧？ ” 他话音刚落，就被蔡徐坤狠狠推开了，他恼怒地看着王子异，随后又将脑袋转向一边，不再去看王子异。王子异也不再招惹他，找了个舒服的姿势，开始闭目养神。蔡徐坤等身后没了动静才转过身，王子异的心情似乎不错，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑，看得蔡徐坤心中窝火，忍不住嘟哝了句， “ 才不是你女儿。 ”

晚上吃完饭，王子异提议整理衣柜。保姆本已清过了，但王子异不满意，坚持要蔡徐坤一起。蔡徐坤累了三周，回家就想休息，他不情不愿地哼哼，王子异却充耳不闻。不过很快，蔡徐坤就了解了王子异的目的，他今天是跟 “ 女儿 ” 杠上了 —— 王子异从柜子里找出了蔡徐坤以前的睡裙，摆在床上，他问蔡徐坤， “ 这些都丢掉吧。 ”

蔡徐坤已经很久不穿了，丢也无所谓，但真当王子异将它们一一摆放出来清理时，蔡徐坤却舍不得了。他支吾着，怎么都不给王子异正面回答。王子异也不给他过多纠结的时间，将东西一股脑都揽进了垃圾袋。他要将裙子丢到地库，刚要出门，就被蔡徐坤急急拽住。蔡徐坤跪在床上，为阻止王子异，他只能在慌乱中拉住王子异的胳膊，情急之下，根本没注意自己半个身子都悬在了床外。王子异扶着他，等他跪稳了，才问： “ 这些衣服你还会穿？ ” 蔡徐坤不答，王子异又说： “ 没有用的东西就要丢掉，这是一种生活方式，你得学会。 ”

蔡徐坤皱起眉，王子异这番说辞听得刺耳，他嘟囔着， “ 又不是没有地方放，干嘛非要丢啊。 ”

“ 现在是有，那之后呢？你现在才十四岁，日子还长呢。 ” 话虽如此，王子异还是将东西放下了，说明天让保姆整理了放在地下的储物间，楼上应该放常用的东西。本还疲惫的蔡徐坤这会儿精神了，瞅了好几眼被王子异放下的垃圾袋，谎称自己渴了，让王子异下楼倒水，他则悄悄翻开袋口，看着里面各式各样的裙子，脸色通红。

那晚他迷迷糊糊地想到了小时候去迪士尼的事。

大家说他是公主，蔡徐坤却不同意。他在回家时与王子异小声咬耳朵，说自己是皇后。王子异问为什么是皇后，皇后可都是坏人啊。小徐坤说不是坏人，他要嫁给爸爸，如果他是公主，那王子异就是王子，不是国王了。

“ 爸爸想做国王还是王子？ ”

王子异当时是怎么回答的？蔡徐坤不记得了，男人好像只是亲了亲自己的脸，对他的问题未置可否。

蔡徐坤同桌的家里多添了一处房产装修，虽然只是度假用，但鉴于是他第一次参与设计意见，所以格外重视。他们同学间的关系不错，前后左右几桌人围聚成了小小一团，筹谋划策。男孩子的心思同样活络，想法天马行空，不会老老实实地就着同一个话题消磨午间的宝贵时间，但横竖又都绕不开 “ 家 ” 与 “ 家人 ” 这个大话题。蔡徐坤不至于不谙世事，但听了身边同龄人这么多讲述，再傻也意识到了他跟王子异之间的亲密关系的与众不同。就拿他还在跟王子异同床共枕来说，有哪个十四岁的孩子，还跟父母一间房，甚至还一起睡的？

他的沉默很快引起了周围同学的关注，他则只是四两拨千金地糊弄了过去。他在男孩中算乖的，大家都知道他父亲是军人，很严格，家里有门禁，不能太晚回家。只是大家都没见过他爸爸，以为是个刻板的中年男人，便揶揄着蔡徐坤问他家里的装修风格。说到这个，大家似乎也从没去过蔡徐坤家。

这个学校的学生家世都不差，在面对外人时，各个端着不可一世的范儿；到了私下，又都是群幼稚调皮的小孩。他们夸张地揣测，揶揄进蔡徐坤家门要过十道安检，安保还要查户口信息，来回盘查好几轮。他们只是单纯逗弄蔡徐坤，不想蔡徐坤却沉下了脸，反倒弄得那几个起哄的男孩不好意思。蔡徐坤生得好看，唇红齿白，这会儿还没变声，说话声音奶声奶气。他被王子异宠得娇惯，尤其是在他回国后更甚，一有不满意就回皱眉头。他皱眉头不好看。

但他很少会对身边的同学使性子，他与旁人之间总会有段看不见的距离，倒是周围的同学都会让着他，不会惹他不快。

“ 徐坤，我们不是那个意思。 ” 带头那人先示好，他们不知道蔡徐坤心里揣的是王子异，还当是自己做错了。蔡徐坤虽然说了不是因为同学的玩笑，但那天的臭脸一直拉到放学，弄得班上的气氛都略显沉闷。

王子异这天晚上回来还算早，蔡徐坤晚饭吃到一半，他就到家了。蔡徐坤看到他却不说话，王子异问保姆怎么回事，保姆摇头，也不知道。除了必要的饭局，王子异晚上一般不吃东西。他见桌上有虾，便要帮蔡徐坤剥。蔡徐坤说不用，他自己来。蔡徐坤手笨，有王子异的时候，是王子异伺候他，没有王子异还有保姆，他哪儿会做这些。这道菜也是保姆忙完了才没处理，倒是让王子异下不来台了。

王子异倒没觉得有什么，他笑了笑，说小坤现在厉害呀。蔡徐坤想得意，又不想给王子异看出来，他故意板着脸，样子更是滑稽。王子异看出这火气是冲自己来的了，他不动声色地拿过装虾的盘子，问： “ 今天学校发生什么了？ ”

一提学校，蔡徐坤的不满都来了，他说： “ 我要自己睡！我都十四岁了！ ” 蔡徐坤激动得要从座位上跳起，王子异只是淡淡看了他一眼，沉默地剥着虾。蔡徐坤就好似看不懂他的脸色一样，又补了句， “ 班上都没人像我这样，还跟爸爸睡一起。 ”

“ 跟爸爸一起睡不好吗？ ” 王子异问。他语气温和，不像与蔡徐坤生气的样子，蔡徐坤也大了胆子说： “ 我这么大了，为什么还要跟你睡啊。 ”

王子异攥紧了拳头，但脸上的表情却是截然不同的轻松。他哦了声，将剥好的虾转到蔡徐坤面前，他说： “ 家里只有一间卧室，小坤不要跟爸爸睡，那爸爸是不是只能睡沙发了？ ”

“ 啊？ ” 怎么就要睡沙发了呢？这个家怎么就只有一间卧室了，隔壁的书房也是卧室啊，楼下的办公室也可以做卧室啊。蔡徐坤不理解，心里笃定王子异变相驳回了他的提议。他不高兴地嘟起嘴，样子气鼓鼓的，很是抵触。王子异倒还真不是这个意思，就听他叹了口气，起身时摸了摸蔡徐坤的脑袋。

“ 你先吃，我去抽根烟。 ”

他路过客厅时，发现蔡徐坤的书包倒在地上。里面有几封粉红色的信，王子异正打算把书包扶起，就听到蔡徐坤又嚷了起来， “ 别动！你别动我东西！ ” 他慌慌张张地跑来，一把收起书包，护在背后。王子异居高临下地打量着他，蔡徐坤心虚地抱着书包回到餐桌，王子异没深究那几封信，他捏了捏鼻梁，一把拉开玻璃门，狠狠吸了口手里的烟。

之后的很多天，蔡徐坤都在用自己的方式跟王子异做反抗，他会去书房打地铺，会去楼下沙发睡，甚至还要保姆量楼下办公室的空间，欲意买个新床。他做足了不想再跟王子异睡的架势，并且越来越注重自己跟王子异之间的界限。王子异自是不能让他吃苦的，见蔡徐坤是心意已决，干脆自己往外搬。

王子异做事利落，蔡徐坤刚回家还没发现异样，等上了楼，看到空了一半的衣柜，惊得立马下楼问保姆怎么回事。保姆莫名蔡徐坤的问题，王子异之前还说蔡徐坤知道。蔡徐坤哪里知道，他立马给王子异打电话，王子异却拒接了。他打了好几次，都是如此，好半天王子异才发信息来说自己在开会。

蔡徐坤一直等他会议结束，饭都没好好吃。王子异听到，劝他要好好照顾自己，他不是都长大了吗。他在用蔡徐坤的话教育他，听得蔡徐坤生气，又无处指责。蔡徐坤闷声闷气地问： “ 你的东西呢？ ” 王子异反倒笑了，他说： “ 你不是不要跟爸爸住吗？ ”

“ 谁，谁不跟你住啊！ ” 蔡徐坤又开始叫了，他又害羞，背过身捂着话筒，就讲给王子异听， “ 我只是不要跟你一起睡。 ”

“ 这不是一样吗？爸爸舍得为难你吗？ ” 王子异顿了顿， “ 我得承认，小坤是长大了，所以爸爸也可以放心的搬走了。 ”

王子异的行动力超群，做事也隐秘，他不想要蔡徐坤找到他，蔡徐坤便无论如何都找不到。更何况当时的蔡徐坤还不过是个小娃娃，吃穿用度都靠王子异养活，就连买个雪糕，都得由王子异掏钱。

他成长在王子异的羽翼下多年，将许多事情都当做了理所当然。他把自己当做了王子异的子女，逐渐忘记了王子异与他是没有血缘关系的，即便是领养，他的监护人也不是王子异。更何况，按照福利院的协议，蔡徐坤过了十八岁，也会自动变成独立人，与王子异之间再无瓜葛。

这些事情他还不会想，当下更多的，是对于王子异离开的愤懑。王子异走时正好是周五，蔡徐坤周末本要去练舞的，现在也没了心情。他闷在屋里，也不下楼吃饭，一楼只有保姆轻手轻脚地活动，冷清极了。这情况以前不是没有，但那会儿王子异只是在国外，他的东西都在，这个屋子他断断续续地生活过，他又疼爱蔡徐坤，哪里都是两人亲近的痕迹。可他又有本事将这些痕迹都抹了去，完全看不出一丝一毫。

保姆之前看王子异收拾东西就觉得不对，今早黄明昊来送钱，说是给蔡徐坤的生活费。保姆虽懂规矩，但也忍不住问： “ 少爷这是做什么啊。 ”

黄明昊摇摇头，他也不懂，王子异说搬，却不回雲邸，而是在宁安里附近找了个公寓暂时住下了。外面肯定不如家里舒服，王子异对吃住上的要求并不苛刻，但这回他虽不说，黄明昊也感觉到了他的些许不满。

黄明昊放下钱就离开了，保姆拿着那东西又觉得烫手。蔡徐坤才多大一点孩子，哪里用得了这么多生活费，这玩意放在家里，可不是膈应人么。黄明昊走后不久，蔡徐坤终于下楼。他慢慢吞吞地站到客厅的皮箱旁，问保姆箱子里是什么。保姆支吾不言，蔡徐坤自己去开，保姆忙说： “ 小少爷，别脏了手。饿不饿呀，先吃点东西吧。 ”

蔡徐坤也不知道自己怎么的，眼泪哗啦啦地就开始往外冒，无征兆得他自己都吓了一跳。他抽泣着，拿过保姆的纸巾胡乱擦着脸。他浑浑噩噩地过了周末，周一司机照常送他去学校。他路上困，抱着书包睡了好一会儿，司机没叫他，弄得他差点迟到。

他没睡好，眼睛是肿的，同学见状，都问他周末发生什么了，怎么如此消沉。蔡徐坤不愿意答，趴在桌上，脑子里是挥之不去的王子异，又气又难受。他同桌多事，上课时也不老实，一直戳他问怎么了。他跟蔡徐坤是一个小学的，只是那会儿不是同学，班级也不在同一个楼层。他们这个初中离着小学还有点距离，是一南一北，宁安府在中间地，来这儿上学并不稀奇。倒是之前他们同一个小学的来这儿上初中的人少，所以也表现得更加团结。

“ 徐坤，给，我哥从欧洲带回来的糖，还有好多其他味道。 ” 他妈妈说了，心情不好的时候可以多吃一颗糖，他也如法炮制地这样对蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤秧秧接过，犹豫了一会儿才拆开糖纸。只是他一吃，又想起他跟王子异的其他种种，想他那会儿嗜糖，王子异给他献得宝，又怕他蛀牙，一板一眼地与他约法三章。

直到现在，蔡徐坤都不懂王子异为什么要走，也猜不出王子异的目的。难道就因为他不愿意跟王子异一起睡了？那他可太委屈了，他说错了吗？他又做错了吗？他都这么大了，为什么不能要一个独立房间呢？他早已没有寄人篱下的感觉，王子异用那双坚实温厚的大掌早早拂开了蔡徐坤的枷锁，洗脑蔡徐坤是他最亲爱的孩子。可能也就是因为有这层信任在，他又不会觉得王子异是那般不讲道理的人。

王子异说他长大了，所以自己走了。潜台词是，如果蔡徐坤如果没长大，他就会回来。蔡徐坤哪里是长大了，他被王子异养得娇极了，可自己又不自知。他早把 “ 父亲 ” 当做港湾，一有不顺心就跟王子异置气。王子异面前的他，任性、嚣张，与 “ 长大 ” 一词毫无关系。可说出去的话是泼出去的水，他又难开口收回 “ 长大 ” ，他好不容易才争取到自己的时间，才不愿放弃。他是贪心了些，又要王子异宠，又不愿意王子异管，现在弄得两难，还矛盾。

终于挨到下课，同桌又问他，蔡徐坤蔫巴巴的，不胜其烦地说： “ 我爸从家里搬出去了，说我长大了。 ”

蔡徐坤气恼地说完，又不听同桌有任何回复，他这才纳闷地看向同桌，就见那小胖子大手一挥，拍在蔡徐坤背上， “ 爽死你了吧，蔡徐坤！ ”

蔡徐坤被他拍得耳鸣，一脸看傻子似地看着他，没好气地回， “ 好什么，好个屁。 ” 他都要烦死了。

“ 一个人住还不好，徐坤小儿，你莫要贪得无厌。 ” 说完又凑过去， “ 你爸是哪种搬？别断你口粮啊。 ”

“ 没断。我可没惹他。 ” 他心里还纳闷呢，老男人有毛病。

就见他同桌嘿嘿一笑，说： “ 你爸就是好爸，模范父亲！牛逼！ ”

蔡徐坤跟他说不通，他一点都没觉得自己住好，却是忘了，当初嚷嚷地要分房的也是他。他这一闷就闷了一周，白天在学校时间过得飞快，一到晚上，蔡徐坤回到家，又觉得没有王子异的日子难熬。他最近要考试了，学业上的事情重，他很多不会，平日学习又散漫，一门课看了几晚都看不透，郁闷极了。

就如王子异对王博昌说的，他对蔡徐坤在学习上没有要求，也不在意蔡徐坤考什么学校。只要蔡徐坤想要的，只要他可以为蔡徐坤做到的，他都会全力以赴。那会儿他还没想过蔡徐坤日后可能还会出国念书，最近被王博昌提醒，恨不得把之前说过的话都收回去。

搬出来的决定虽然做得仓促，但不论是出于私欲，为了蔡徐坤，他都不得不这样做。只是他又会很心疼他的孩子，他才十四岁，口口声声说着已经长大，也不过是青春期的小孩惯讲的话。他听不得，还跟蔡徐坤赌气，跟孩子计较，实属不该。

王子异起初也不适应，他本不是冲动的性格，但每回任由情感左右心智，都是因为蔡徐坤。他那个周末也没过好，回到公寓，看着冷冷清清、空空荡荡的房间，又有些后悔。不过，事已至此，他也只能顺其自然。

蔡徐坤给刘铎打电话了，问她行程，但就是不说自己想见王子异。刘铎就像跟他作对一样，回答得也很模糊。但她并不是故意搪塞蔡徐坤，这一天王子异有四个会面，时间都不很确定，她确实不知道该怎么答。她的含糊在蔡徐坤这儿就是怠慢，他气鼓鼓地挂了电话，心想王子异太过分了，现在连他的秘书都帮着他欺负自己了。保姆见蔡徐坤最近脸色不好，给他做了鸭子汤，说是补身体的。蔡徐坤不喜欢吃鸭子，小脸皱在一起，很勉强地啄着。保姆还做了虾，都剥好了，不需要蔡徐坤动手。这道本是他最喜欢的菜，却让他味如嚼蜡，跟鸭汤一样，没吃几口就厌了。

他最近的心情太差了，食欲不好，脸色也差。保姆不便联系王子异，只是黄明昊中间有次来送水果，保姆便拉着黄明昊说小少爷的种种。黄明昊省去了细节，汇报得直截了当，说阿姨说小少爷这几天没好好吃饭。

王子异恹恹挥了挥手，意思是知道了。之后几天，他都没让黄明昊再去宁安府，颇有些耳不听心不烦的意思。他搬出来住的消息不知怎么传到了王博昌那儿，王博昌作为夹在上下之间的孩子，承担的也是家庭衔接的作用。他关心王子异，王子异却不领他的好意，话没谈两句，就让王博昌换话题。

“ 即便不住宁安府，你也该回雲邸去住，母亲那里也要交代。 ” 王博昌提议也不知道是真不知还是装糊涂，王子异住的地方离着宁安府不过 5 分钟路程，他若想蔡徐坤，那是可以随时回去看。只是蔡徐坤不知道，还以为王子异不愿见他。

王博昌见王子异冷脸，该谈公事，末了，他又代母亲老生常谈王子异成家的话题。王子异闭了闭眼，见手机振动，他略略看了一眼，说： “ 那二哥你安排吧。 ”

王博昌的动作快，不过多久，就给王子异物色好了对象。只是资料和照片都发了过去，对方却迟迟没有回应。王博昌本想催促一下，但公司有事，也忙忘了。

王子异是在王博昌将资料发给他后，才开始仔细思考未来，可惜他没有找到任何除了来自自己家庭之外的成家必要性。

一直以来，他对于未来的设想中都有蔡徐坤，如今要他抛弃自己的小孩去对此重新定义，实在太难。他结婚和继续抚养蔡徐坤之间并无任何不可调和的矛盾，只是他知道蔡徐坤一定会受委屈，他也不想蔡徐坤受委屈。王子异并非性情中人，成家不是空穴来风。

王子异察觉蔡徐坤青春期的到来后，成家的想法就已在心中时不时地浮现 —— 孩子是长大了，不管他如何不愿承认，蔡徐坤总会慢慢有自己的想法、主意、甚至生活。他是在蔡徐坤这个年岁时离开的家，他都走得了，又如何能阻拦蔡徐坤。况且，他收养蔡徐坤一事，也全然没顾忌过家里。蔡徐坤对他的话还有忌惮，若两人真是父子，蔡徐坤没学他的不羁，目前还算做得好了。

王子异这才体会出叶慕清的不易，老爷子将家中大小事务都交于她，她操持里外，事事亲力亲为。母子之间虽不如王子异对蔡徐坤那般亲昵，但王子异好歹也是从小成长在叶慕清身边，之后疏远了，难过的肯定还是母亲。王子异知道这个道理，也明白自己回来后事事都自作主张不与叶慕清商量，忤逆她的意思，肯定会伤老太太的心。可真让他去尽孝道，听叶慕清的进行自己的人生，如找个女人结婚生子，他也万万不愿意。

他一面愧疚着自己的冷漠，一面又因蔡徐坤的成长割心，矛盾又难受。

王子异拧不过蔡徐坤，主要也是太想他了。毕竟由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，原本天天能见的人现在完全见不到了，他也熬不住。那毕竟是自己心尖上的小孩，天真可人，骄纵媚嗲。王子异想起他的裙子，想起他害羞紧拽裙摆的样子，按耐下了心里那不合规矩的兴奋。

他去接蔡徐坤放学，蔡徐坤已经开始备战初三了，有自习课，但他不爱上，老师也不管他。班级里大部分学生都去吃饭或者自习了，蔡徐坤在座位上与女同学说话。那女孩子很漂亮，青春靓丽的脸上有一个小小的梨涡，很是甜美。她与蔡徐坤应该是在闲聊，手上拿着本杂志，兴奋地挥舞着，蔡徐坤说了两句什么，女孩嗔怒似地打了他两下，脸上笑意不见。蔡徐坤也在笑，两人的打闹更像是情趣，旁人见了一定会说句青春真好。

但王子异不是旁人，他感慨不出来。他之前防着蔡徐坤与男孩走得近，现在又不悦他与女孩要好，这样一来，蔡徐坤岂不是不能与任何人做朋友了。这肯定不行，他的小漂亮会发疯的。

但他却恨不得把蔡徐坤藏起来，他笑得那么好看、那么肆意，是与自己一起时不一样的爽朗。他面前的蔡徐坤不知什么时候变得有了自己的心思想法，他会打量王子异、观察王子异，像在防着自己，算计自己。王子异也不愿这样揣测蔡徐坤，但他越看他与别人一起时，越这么认为。

王子异发现自己在嫉妒，他对此坦然承认，也知道自己偏激，他在自我反省。

女孩就毫无征兆地靠近了蔡徐坤，两只胳膊搭在蔡徐坤肩上，蔡徐坤没拒绝，两人亲密的样子看着极为扎眼。王子异胸闷，他紧握着拳头，感觉嗓子里有一团火，他不爆发，就要将自己烧着了。

他当即就要迈开步子将那两人拉开，结果还没抬脚，就见蔡徐坤拍了拍女孩的胳膊。两人终于分开了，但姿势依旧暧昧。他们要从教室离开，王子异站的地方正好能躲过他们的视线，又能目送他们远去。只是他看不太下去，怕自己真的出丑，会冲上前把两人分开。

他匆匆忙忙离开了教学楼，逃似的回到了车里。他大口地喘着气，全身都在颤抖，黄明昊见状吓了一跳，问王子异遇到什么了，王子异摆摆手说： “ 开车，去二嫂那儿。 ”

王子异有段时间没见苏医生了，苏医生当初并不支持他去叙利亚，认为他精神状况还需一段时间的调整。但王家拿着伪造的证明，让王子异通过审核。就算没有那纸证明，王子异也必须赴叙。苏医生跟王子异在去留与否上起了争执，最后她丢了报告，对王子异说： “ 到时候疯了可别找我。 ” 她说的是气话，并不会真的将王子异拒之门外。但王子异自回来后从没去找过苏医生，有蔡徐坤在身边，他的情况就不算差，只是现在这口良药，变成了毒酒。

苏医生建议王子异与蔡徐坤保持距离，他现在的情绪未必是自己以为的感情所指，或许只是因为跟蔡徐坤之间亲密导致。她一边宽慰着王子异并非如自己想象的那般不堪，一边又禁止他继续见蔡徐坤。王子异沉吟许久，点点头说自己知道了，苏医生随他起身，与他约下回的见面时间，王子异笑道： “ 你才建议我离他远点，我自然是要找地方避避了。 ”

“ 我不是这个意思。 ” 苏医生被他说得尴尬，王子异自顾自地勾了勾嘴角，说： “ 等我回来了，再来见你吧。 ”

王子异这一躲就是一个月，但仔细想想，用躲字并不合适，他是真有事，只不过不论是计划还是动作都悠闲了许多，他许久都没有这样放松了，王博昌鼓励他，让他多休息休息，并不着急回来，所以王子异在国外那最后一周，俨然像是度假。只是全部人都知道王子异去了哪里，唯独蔡徐坤不知道。

蔡徐坤因为王子异搬走的事一直怏怏不乐，他没想到这回王子异来真的，他感觉自己好久都没见到王子异了，比王子异在国外那会儿还久。毕竟那时他知道王子异在那里，对方时时给他吃定心丸，让他感觉王子异从未忘记他，丢下他。但今时不同往日，蔡徐坤这回彻底有了危机感，他感觉自己被遗弃了。他一点都没有同桌说的自由的快感，他宁愿有人在晚上 8 点时，准点问他怎么没回家；听他周末又要出门玩耍，脸上露出少少的不满；他想念王子异的管束，开始渴望起他的专制。他觉得自己真是疯了，并且笃定王子异这是让他就范。很快他又放弃了这样的想法，他不该恶意地去揣测王子异，或许对方就是觉得他长大了呢。但他明明没有，他还是那么不争气，一个人偷偷躲在被子里喊爸爸。

蔡徐坤打算去公司围堵刘铎，但他一个小孩，又如何能进得了那幢警卫森严的办公大楼。他被拦在楼下，等刘铎下楼接他，他才从角落走出来。刘铎亲切地问他怎么来了，蔡徐坤停下脚步，一双黑白分明的眼睛直直盯着刘铎，刘铎言笑晏晏地问了句怎么了。她像是不知道这对父子闹了矛盾，对待蔡徐坤的态度还是那般客气，蔡徐坤泄了气，他摇摇头，说： “ 没事，他在吗？ ”

“ 他不在。 ” 刘铎也没点明蔡徐坤话里的 “ 他 ” 是谁， “ 他最近挺忙的。 ”

“ 忙什么？ ” 蔡徐坤直觉刘铎的答案他不会喜欢，果然，刘秘书说： “ 这个我就不清楚了，好像最近交了个女朋友。 ” 蔡徐坤的表情瞬间千变万化，刘铎却还在想自己的回答，继续道： “ 在忙约会吧。 ”

蔡徐坤从刘铎那里要地址，刘铎起先不给，蔡徐坤在她办公室里静坐示威，他有点感冒，王子异不在，没有人给他盖被子，他犯了老毛病，只能受冻。刘铎给他纸巾，他也不要，吸喇着鼻子，弱小可怜。刘铎看了他一会儿，终究是不忍心，说： “ 我与你约法三章，你可不能告诉老板是我告诉你的哦。 ”

彼时刘铎还当他是小少爷，哪里知道这个小少爷日后会摇身一变，成了小夫人。

蔡徐坤吩咐司机送他去王子异约会的餐厅，他并不着急进门，而是让车子绕着餐厅开了半圈。如果没有包厢，王子异会选择窗边的位置。比起吵闹的中心，可以观察到户外的窗边更符合他的心意。王子异喜欢看大景，虽然密集的街道和高架并不符合他对大景的定义，但总比封闭的大厅好。

他也事先查过，餐厅没有包厢，王子异只会在窗边。他让司机开慢点，他一桌桌的看，终于在一个安静的靠边的位置发现了王子异。王子异吃得很少，女方一直在吃，他却一直没有动过餐具。蔡徐坤有些恶毒地评价那女人太过能吃，一定会变胖。但事实却与他的想象相去甚远，女孩有着盈盈一握的腰，纤长柔弱的手，只吃个素菜，举手投足都有风情。蔡徐坤紧紧看着窗边的人，不肯错过两人之间任何一个小动作。

王子异从来都是耐心的人，他奉行食不言，却很纵容蔡徐坤吃饭时说话。蔡徐坤在王博昌家用过一顿饭，被那压抑的气氛拱得吃不下几口东西。王子异知道后，便安慰他不需要在意这些没有意义的规矩，宁安府不遵从这些虚礼。他甚至还很鼓励蔡徐坤多说话，他喜欢小漂亮对他叽叽喳喳，那是他的小太阳，而他才是那只向日葵，蔡徐坤照哪里，他就跟到哪里。

如今王子异的花盘转向了别人，看着他纵容着别人的滋味真不好受，比王子异丢下他了还不好受。蔡徐坤宁可王子异不要他，也不愿意他对别人好。

蔡徐坤这会儿才知道自己当初根本不是气，他是着急，心里咕噜咕噜冒着酸水，每个气泡都能把他酸出个激灵。他缩在座位里，脸都涨红了，司机很守规矩地没看他，他也不好意思给司机察觉自己的反应。他难受极了，恨不得现在就冲下车去找王子异。但找了王子异又能怎么样呢，王子异都搬走了，他觉得自己长大了。不论是哥哥还是爸爸，他都没有资格干涉王子异的恋爱，或者是婚姻。

这感觉太差了，如果他跟王子异真有血缘关系，他或许可以理直气壮地不让王子异给自己找后妈，但是他没有，他所有的一切都是王子异施舍他的，他没有资格跟王子异讨价还价。

心理上的挫败和身体上的病痛几乎压得蔡徐坤直不起身，他缩在皮质座位里咬手指，好不容易等到王子异吃完，却又不敢下车。王子异的司机将车停在餐厅门口，王子异先送女伴上车，随后绕去左边。司机为他开门，他在上车前扫了眼停车场，待进了车内，他打开手机，上面是刘铎的消息提醒。

王子异的沉默让女伴十分不适，这与他刚刚吃饭时的热情判若两人。女伴以为他是累了，低声询问，王子异却冷冷瞥了她一眼，随后又如沐春风似得回答： “ 我刚刚在想事情而已。 ”

女人因他的眼神浑身不自在，人也随之一同沉默下来。王子异的突然改变令她不得不多想，一直到到家，她都没有与王子异继续主动说过一句话。这对王子异而言是求之不得，但他不能一直无礼，所以主动向女人提出下一次见面。一向积极的女伴这回却表现出了犹豫，王子异微微一笑，大掌拂过女人的头发，搭在她耳后。他慢慢靠近女人，对方立即闭上了眼。她似乎有些怕，身体在微微颤抖，王子异却在贴上她的一瞬间停住了动作，道： “ 很晚，早些休息。 ”

女人的脸瞬间红了，两颊红云间，还有丝尴尬。王子异却像没有看见，将人放开，目送女人上楼。他没有上车，而是直直向后走去。他停在路边一辆黑车旁边，敲了敲车窗，里面没有动静，他不耐烦地皱起眉，又敲了敲，不悦道： “ 都几点了，赶快回去睡觉！ ”

他说完就走了，车里的蔡徐坤看他离开才敢从椅子下起身，司机问他还跟吗，蔡徐坤闷闷回了句，不跟了。

今晚是不跟了，不代表之后几天蔡徐坤会老实。他笨拙地威胁刘铎给他王子异各种约会的信息，拿到了也不觉得有任何成就感。他从不觉得王子异会是个有情趣的人，这倒不是低看，而是他与王子异之间从不需要情趣。那里有父子兄弟之间讲情趣呢，这很奇怪。作为情人的王子异是不一样的，他会通过精心的设计来哄女伴开始，不论是在地点还是礼物的选择上，都别出心裁。蔡徐坤发现自己错了，女人并没有抢走王子异，可能他从来就没有真正得到过他。

这么长时间的跟踪中，只有一件事让蔡徐坤欣慰，但又有极度不安。王子异没有吻过那个女人。这似乎可以侧面证明王子异对她没有那么的满意，但与此同时，又让蔡徐坤终日提心吊胆，生怕王子异吻她，自己就要有个真后妈了。

除了女人，还有另外一件事让蔡徐坤忧心 —— 王子异明明已经发现他在跟踪，既不阻止，也不阻拦刘铎继续向他透露信息，蔡徐坤旁敲侧击地问过刘铎，刘铎的意思是老板并不在乎，因为不觉得蔡徐坤能掀起多大风浪。刘铎的原话自然是很客气的，但意思是这样，让蔡徐坤郁结了许久。每次回家，蔡徐坤躺在孤零零的大床，回想当晚的一切 —— 自己像个跳梁小丑一样从王子异的公司出发到看他跟女人约会。王子异不管他，就是刘铎所说的，不在乎他。

所谓长大，不过是将蔡徐坤推出自己生活的一个借口而已。在他宣布不管蔡徐坤后，也将蔡徐坤从他的生活中删除了。蔡徐坤到现在都不能理解王子异突然的反常，他认为自己的诉求是没有错的，又或者，蔡徐坤想，王子异忌讳的是自己对他的反抗。

想到这里，蔡徐坤更觉得冤枉委屈了，他本意并不是反抗王子异，他只是想像其他男孩一样拥有自己的房间和空间。但他似乎又忘记了一点，他本生来不同。

跟踪王子异一事除了添加蔡徐坤的烦恼之外，对王子异似乎并不会产生任何影响。蔡徐坤在充分意识到王子异心意已决后，也打算放弃了。这是他最后一次跟王子异，而王子异今天的计划似乎与往日也有差别。他没有送女伴回家，而是将人带回了自己家。蔡徐坤并不知道王子异的新住处，那里离宁安府近，路线和方向很一致，蔡徐坤看着自己熟悉的路线，心脏扑通扑通地跳。王子异不会把人带宁安府吧？不行，不行，他不能让这女人进门。他让司机快些开，超过王子异的车，他要早些回家守门。那晚，蔡徐坤自是没等到王子异回家的，他这才开始害怕。王子异对他的视而不见可以说是恶劣，也可以说是坦荡，但他这回却瞒了自己，蔡徐坤的心跳不减，同时背上瞬间发了层冷汗，王子异避开了他？

蔡徐坤慌忙拿起手机开始打王子异的电话，对方第一个不接，第二个也不接 …… 蔡徐坤像跌进了冰窖子，顷刻间手凉脚凉，他坐在地上，眼泪不受控制地往外冒，声音也越大越来，从一开始的抽泣，到最后的嚎啕。王子异不要他了，真的不要他了。

蔡徐坤哭得头痛，整个人蜷缩在地毯上，他听不到有人敲门，有人上楼，直到翻过恹恹的他，他才睁开红肿的脸，伸手抱住了面前的人，喊爸爸。

“ 怎么不接电话？ ” 王子异抚着蔡徐坤的肩，他体质本就不太好，这会儿又趴在地上，怪不得全身发凉。

王子异看到蔡徐坤连打几个未接来电，之后回电话又不接，他生怕蔡徐坤出事，立马赶来了宁安府。他庆幸自己找的地方近，可以很快赶到。蔡徐坤在哭，看样子，没受伤没挨打，王子异长长吁了口气，又问了一遍， “ 怎么了，打那么多电话？ ”

他声音硬邦邦的，语气很是冷漠，蔡徐坤听到，心里愈发委屈，他紧抱着王子异，低声说： “ 爸爸不要我了 ……”

“ 怎么不要你了？ ” 王子异轻轻拍着他，为他顺气，嘴上却不饶人，还说： “ 你不是要自己住吗？ ”

他不说还好，一说，蔡徐坤又开始哇哇大哭。他边哭边推王子异，不要王子异抱，王子异竟还真放开他了。王子异一放开，蔡徐坤又缠了过去，他大力嗅着王子异的脖子，闻他身上的味道，王子异问他干嘛，像个小狗。他拎起蔡徐坤的脖子，看那人一双眼睛，都是水光，楚楚可怜的样子还真像只可怜的小动物。王子异问他想闻出什么，他声音故意压低了几分，人也凑近了，贴着蔡徐坤的鼻子问，蔡徐坤哭了那么久，这会儿打着哭嗝，说： “ 你亲那个女人了吗？ ”

王子异听后先是一愣，然后笑了，他拉开了和蔡徐坤之间的距离，将人仔细地上下打量。蔡徐坤被他看得发燥，脸也不知道是哭红的，还是被盯红的，最后破罐破摔似地说： “ 不说算了！反正你都不要我了！ ”

他说完便爬起来要走，结果还没起身，又被王子异抱回了怀里，王子异问： “ 傻囡囡为什么想知道？ ” 蔡徐坤挣扎着，不愿王子异的气息往他脖子里窜，但他好想念王子异的怀抱，此刻他的胸膛如此宽阔温暖，一贴上就舍不得离开。但这里不再属于他了，至少不止是属于他了，王子异抱别人了，亲别人了。蔡徐坤怨自己不争气，他又要掉眼泪了。他被剥夺了最亲的人，他无能为力，只能哭。

“ 别哭了。怎么又哭了？ ” 王子异搂着他的腰，亲着他的脸颊， “ 没亲，爸爸除了傻囡囡，谁都不亲。 ”

蔡徐坤缩回了王子异的怀抱，抛弃了所谓的自由和独立，不再强调自己长大。他每天按时回家，周末也不再出门。他甘愿做 “ 女儿 ” ，穿着裙子上蹿下跳。他皮肤白，很适合红色，显得既张扬，又艳丽，王子异很喜欢。他洞察了王子异的心思，经常会穿红裙在家中走动。他年纪小，脸上尽是不谙世事的天真和娇惯，毫无顾忌地冲王子异撒娇卖乖，却不想这自以为是的讨好反而把王子异照得自惭形秽 —— 他利用了蔡徐坤对他的感情。

蔡徐坤所表现的占有、信任和依赖仅是因为自己是他身边唯一的亲人，怕自己厌恶他，抛弃他。一个合格的领养人要做的是给孩子安全感，而不是以安全为要挟手段，将人束缚在身边。他太自私了，一面希望蔡徐坤可以听从他的话，一面又希望蔡徐坤可以像以前一样快乐，当事情到了无法调和的地步时，他又不愿意去做那个让步的人。

王子异没有坚持太久，他心里非常清楚自己在蔡徐坤面前是父亲、是兄长。蔡徐坤将他当做港湾，心中没有杂念，他该在蔡徐坤需要他时递去一双手，而不是在他展翅飞翔时，报复性地一同离开。

“ 爸爸，在想什么？ ” 少年清亮的声音打断了王子异的思绪，王子异低头一看，小徐坤穿着裙子，靠在自己的臂弯里，腿上盖着本书。王子异打量着他，这身怪异的打扮，让他心如炭火般灼烧。他深吸一口气，放开了蔡徐坤，哑声道： “ 爸爸要出去抽根烟。 ” 他几乎没给蔡徐坤任何反应的时间，迅速站起了身。蔡徐坤惊诧地看着他，王子异冲他扯了扯嘴角，又摸了摸头，说： “ 爸爸很快回来。 ”

蔡徐坤的眼神暗了暗，他点点头，重新坐好，开始看书。王子异来到前庭，透过落地窗观察坐在屋内的蔡徐坤。

面前的蔡徐坤脱去了之前的顽皮，变得温顺安静。他与王子异之间的关系看似比之前更加亲近和睦，但王子异知道，这仅是个表象。蔡徐坤不再活泼，也没了个性，像个乖巧的洋娃娃。

烟草的气味从口腔吸入喉道，被吞进肺腔。那味道很苦，扯得王子异喉间发涩。他的烟没抽完就进屋了，身上伴随着夜风的气息。蔡徐坤抬眼迎他，王子异冲他笑了笑，用手拨弄了下蔡徐坤的鼻子，然后蹲下身，拾起蔡徐坤的手，说： “ 小坤，爸爸跟你商量一件事。 ”

“ 嗯？ ” 蔡徐坤歪着小脑袋，王子异摸了摸他的脸颊，说： “ 爸爸想过了，你说得对，二楼的书房改成卧房正合适，那本来就是卧房，小坤大了，应该有自己的空间 ……”

他以为蔡徐坤会高兴，却不想对方瞬间哭丧了脸，眼泪在眼眶周围打转。王子异问他不愿意吗，蔡徐坤摇头，说愿意。但他那样子，又实在不像愿意。王子异正想追问，蔡徐坤却先脱离开了他的手，爬到沙发的另一侧，说： “ 爸爸，我想先上楼。 ”

“ 小坤！ ” 王子异叫他，他却不听。他走得太快，上楼时被裙子绊倒，直接跌在了楼梯上。王子异就在他身后，立马眼疾手快地将人捞了起来，抱进了怀里。蔡徐坤的眼泪一颗颗地往下掉，王子异边抹边哄， “ 摔疼了吧，爸爸亲一亲，亲一亲就不疼了。 ” 他低头吻上蔡徐坤的膝盖，湿润的舌舔弄着蔡徐坤碰伤的地方，蔡徐坤被他舔得痒，身体下意识地躲闪，呼吸也愈发急促。他低低唤着爸爸，颤颤巍巍地说不要，尾音像有小钩子，钩得王子异心头发颤。他终于放开了蔡徐坤，因为他非常清楚如果继续，他会很快败给欲望。

他唾弃自己的龌龊，也对自己的自制力失望。他沉着脸，将蔡徐坤抱上楼，放下人后就想走。他在生自己的气，想找个地方冷静，但那意味不明的态度却让蔡徐坤误会。

蔡徐坤慌忙起身拽住王子异的衣服，厉声质问道： “ 我又哪里做错了！你为什么又不要我了！ ” 他的表情可不像语气中那般强势，他吼得急，把脑袋震得嗡嗡作响。蔡徐坤跌坐回了床上，小手依旧紧抓着王子异衣摆，如何都不愿松开。

王子异脸上维持着之前的冷漠，心里其实十分惊讶。蔡徐坤怕他，瞬间没了继续对话的勇气，但他不肯让王子异这样走掉，生怕这人像之前那人去找别的女人约会，不要自己了。蔡徐坤顾不得害怕，干脆一头栽进王子异怀里。他不敢看王子异，声音可怜又无助，抱着王子异的腰，哀求着， “ 爸爸不要丢下我，别走，爸爸 …”

他瘦，骨架又小，个子拔高了，但瑟缩在王子异怀中，仿佛还是当年那个小孩。

王子异这才回过神，他环住蔡徐坤，摸了摸蔡徐坤的脑袋，低声道： “ 爸爸不走，爸爸不丢下宝贝。 ” 说完又去吻蔡徐坤的额头，像个慈父。蔡徐坤却不是那么好哄的，他瞪着红眼睛，问王子异为什么要跟他分开睡，王子异笑着说因为他觉得坤坤长大了。蔡徐坤狐疑地皱起眉，他明明不喜欢自己说长大，怎么现在又变了。

王子异拿过纸巾给蔡徐坤擦脸，他的动作轻柔细致，像在呵护件珍宝。蔡徐坤坐在他怀里，任他动作，脑子里还在判断王子异那句话的真假。

“ 不对，不对。 ” 蔡徐坤瘪着嘴突然出声，他拿开了王子异的手，说： “ 你又骗我！ ”

“ 为什么说我骗你？ ” 王子异将用过的纸巾放到一边，整暇以待地等着蔡徐坤的答案。蔡徐坤支吾了半天说： “ 你肯定又想找女朋友，要给我找后妈。 ”

王子异听后大笑，保证不会。蔡徐坤不信他，最后干脆推开了王子异，指着卧室门说： “ 我不要你了！ ” 王子异哪儿舍得走，他意味深长地看着穿着裙子，冲他大呼小叫的蔡徐坤，脑中是些不合时宜的想象：他面前的蔡徐坤骄纵任性，哪里像个要继承家业的儿子，也不像贴心乖巧的女儿，明明是他养出来的小娇妻。

蔡徐坤容许王子异在二楼的书房搭临时床，他可以等自己睡熟后再离开。王子异半开玩笑，半认真地感慨蔡徐坤这么喜欢跟自己睡啊。蔡徐坤以为王子异在笑他，眉头一皱，很不高兴。

王子异希望蔡徐坤离不开他，蔡徐坤不愿他有别人做伴侣，他又何尝愿意让蔡徐坤成为他人的身边人。只是王子异不免会想到以后、将来，蔡徐坤总要有自己的家的，而他的想象只会停留在想象，他收养蔡徐坤的目的也不在于此。

王子异的手抚平了蔡徐坤眉间的川，又沿着他的鼻梁，摸上了他红润的唇。男人的手像带了电，蔡徐坤被他摸得身体不住颤抖。他偏头去躲，王子异也随之收回了手。

蔡徐坤愤愤说了句自作多情便跑走了，他重新开始了周末与同学约去跳舞打球的休闲活动，但他一定会傍晚回家，与王子异一起吃晚饭。

他自认为与身边的同龄人并无不同，却从不会邀请同学去自己家，也会隐瞒自己与王子异之间的相处模式。他认为是他不愿别人知道自己是被收养的，现在的孩子早熟，况且过了年，蔡徐坤也 15 周岁了，对这件事有忌讳。他在跟踪王子异的那段时间，终于感受到了世人所说的寄人篱下的无奈。只是他跟王子异之间，蔡徐坤撑着脑袋想，似乎又有着太多说不清道不明的不同。

八月时，王子异找了律师，写了文件，将宁安府送给了蔡徐坤。他同时也正式搬到了二楼的 “ 书房 ” ，撤掉了那张临时床，与蔡徐坤分开住了。

王博昌之前还当王子异回心转意，开始考虑成家，没想到他浪子回头没几日，又没了消息。如此反反复复，王博昌都不想管他了，结果蔡徐坤生日还没过几天，王子异就上门与他商量，让他去探探母亲口风，希望三儿媳妇是个什么样的。

王博昌听多了狼来了的故事，根本不信王子异，他吊着眼问王子异喜欢什么样的，王子异说： “ 那我喜欢乖一点，活泼一点，可以任性，骨架要小，皮肤要白，头发最好是褐色的，黑色的呆板，没有情趣。 ”

王博昌听开头，以为对方真在回答自己问题，本还欢喜，但等王子异说完，他又恨不得将人赶出去 —— 王子异又耍他。他冷笑道母亲喜欢的跟王子异喜欢的不是一个类型，叶慕清可不喜欢任性的，骨架也不能小，她最看重生养，骨架太小，生孩子吃力。

“ 他还小，怎么还能生孩子呢。 ” 王子异嘀咕了句，王博昌没听清，以为他不想要小孩，于是又道： “ 你可别再拿蔡徐坤当借口，小心老太太一怒之下，把人给你送去西伯利亚。 ”

王子异哈哈大笑，摆着手说不会不会，他尴尬地掩饰着自己一闪而过的想法，正色道： “ 所以我喜欢什么样的不重要，重要的是她。 ”

“ 我跟妈都不敢信你了。 ” 王博昌摇摇头，说： “ 随便你吧。 ” 他喝了口茶，突然想起蔡徐坤这会儿已经初三了，便问王子异怎么打算的。王子异扯了扯嘴角，说： “ 顺其自然，看他吧。 ”

初三辛苦，要晚自习，许多学生都选择了初三一年住校，但蔡徐坤吃不来这个苦，他又不爱学，晚自习没上几天都嚷嚷着冷，先是早退，再是逃课，老师睁一眼闭一只眼，王子异也不管他，但嘴上总要说几句。有回把蔡徐坤说恼了，他丢开游戏手柄，脚踩沙发，晃晃悠悠地站到王子异面前，他踩着王子异的大腿，问： “ 爸爸不养我？ ”

王子异忍俊不禁，他双臂搭在沙发背上，衣领微松，懒懒地冲着蔡徐坤笑，像只酣足的豹子。

“ 是，爸爸养你。 ”

蔡徐坤冲他龇牙咧嘴，小孩那会儿心里就有了计较，他不会循规蹈矩地考学，他不适合。他喜欢跳舞唱歌，他要做歌手，要去舞台中央享受目光，成为焦点。蔡徐坤重新坐回自己的手柄边，用余光偷偷观察身后的王子异，想，到时候他就不用事事都依赖王子异了。

有朋友调侃蔡徐坤这场恋爱谈得像做任务，一条条按照校园里流传的那本《恋爱指南》的步骤来，毫无一点当代年轻人引以为傲的创新。蔡徐坤虽然不喜欢他们这样说，但自己似乎也没有反驳的立场。他对这场交往谈不上上心，自然也懒得想什么所谓的新意。他能这样放肆，还是因为王子异这一个月都在出差，并且短时间内似乎也不会回来。至于他为什么要恋爱，多半也是因为周围朋友的撺掇，说初中都要结束，不能带着空白的感情史步入高中，会被人笑话。

他跟女孩之间的感情也不算好，这是他认为的。女人的变化太快了，做朋友时明明轻松快乐，成了女朋友就需要 “ 经营 ” 。这都需要花时间和精力，还不如他去唱歌或者练舞。蔡徐坤常在心中腹诽，听信朋友谗言，找个女人交往大概是自己今年做的最错误的决定，没有之一，真不知道当初王子异是怎么忍受的。

说到王子异，蔡徐坤也有一周没有与他通话了，这是王子异回国后，两人又在 “ 和平 ” 时代，间隔较久的一次。约会完，终于回到家的蔡徐坤百无聊赖地摆弄着游戏机。被女人占据了太多脑容量的他，连游戏都懒得玩了。他摊在沙发上，手机也不想看。他疲惫地就这样睡着了，半夜被冷醒，又懒得动。王子异不在家，他连个可以使唤的人都没有。到最后，他只能不情愿地爬上楼，在钻回被窝前，给王子异发了条信息，问王子异什么时候回家。

王子异第二天清早回他信息，问他是不是想自己了。蔡徐坤有点感冒，他推掉了与女孩的邀约，回着王子异话，说是的，想他给自己拿被子。

他丢下手机后睡了个回笼觉，等再起来，保姆已经做好饭了。一楼的窗帘被全部拉开，今天的阳光很好，蔡徐坤吃了东西，就窝到了客厅的蛋型吊床里。班级群里在讨论周末的作业，他们周日中午就要返校，周六还要学习，辛苦极了。蔡徐坤在他们中是异类，所以从不参与讨论，不愿拉仇恨。

蔡徐坤本以为没有王子异，他可以更加自主的规划时间，但真当王子异离开自己这么久，将他放养，蔡徐坤又生出了不满意。他用过午餐后便去了舞室，直到晚上八九点才回家。一楼的灯是开着的，蔡徐坤以为是保姆给他留的灯，他喊了两声阿姨，却没听到有人应。他拎着小包上楼，刚绕到餐厅，就看到了坐在桌边，正在看电脑的王子异。

“ 砰 ——” 蔡徐坤的包掉了，他又迅速将东西捡起，磕磕巴巴地问： “ 你怎么回来了？ ”

“ 你不是让我回来吗？ ” 王子异合上电脑，帮他把小包拿去洗衣服。蔡徐坤头发被汗水搅得打结，看着十分邋遢。王子异催他去洗澡，蔡徐坤边上楼边问他什么时候到的，王子异说没有太久，他是抽空回来的，明早就走。

“ 这么辛苦啊。 ” 蔡徐坤喃喃，王子异为他打开淋浴房，人倚在一旁说： “ 能回来看看你，倒是谈不上辛苦。 ”

王子异还真是第二天一早就走了，一刻都没多停留。这一走又是一个月，蔡徐坤跟他的小女友之间的关系在这一个月里不冷不热地推进着，女孩似乎乐在其中，但蔡徐坤却越发觉得索然无味，所以在女孩庆祝他们交往 60 天那晚，蔡徐坤提出了分手。

他的理由很烂，一听就是没用心，他并不掩饰，承认得十分干脆，更加让人气恼。蔡徐坤还觉得自己真实。他一解放就昭告天下自己单身，他那帮兄弟当他强颜欢笑，请他去吃烤串。几个初中生竟还学人喝酒，蔡徐坤酒量那会儿就差，喝一点就上脸。他那晚没回家，跟那几个朋友翻墙回了学校，早上起床都不知道自己前一天晚上做了什么，带着一身酒气去上早自习，被老师赶回宿舍，要求洗头洗澡。他从不在外面沐浴，但折回宁安府似乎过于兴师动众。他没办法，战战兢兢地在跟几个男生隔着浴帘洗，动作飞快。

他整个上午过得浑浑噩噩，周围的人以为他还在醉宿，只有蔡徐坤清楚自己是怕的。他又被王子异麻痹了，王子异不让他穿裙子，他就忘了自己与旁人不同。他甚至都有些想明白了自己的恋爱为什么与朋友们口里的 “ 美妙 ” 不一样，是不是因为他不一样，才会导致一切都不对劲。

他下午早早就离开学校了，他问了刘铎，王子异下午在公司，他想去找王子异。倒也不是真要倾诉或者需要对方开解，他只是单纯想找爸爸。

王子异在开会，蔡徐坤就去了他的休息室。那里有张床，正好勾起了蔡徐坤的瞌睡虫。蔡徐坤睡得不踏实，半梦半醒间似乎听到有人说话，他知道外面有人，于是爬下床，悄悄开门，就见到王子异与一个女人正靠在桌边讲话。女人是背对着蔡徐坤的，蔡徐坤看不清她的脸，只能从背影判断她的身材不错。两人聊得投机，王子异面带笑容，时不时应和点头，积极极了。蔡徐坤如今也是恋爱过的人了，他可以判断男人对女人的兴趣，王子异对这个女人不同，他显然比她对上一个 “ 后妈 ” 上心，这逃不过蔡徐坤的眼睛。

他默默观察着，透过门缝揣测着两人的关系和进展。蔡徐坤在女人侧过脸时看到了她的长相，她很漂亮，样貌属于端庄的类型，跟王子异一起很般配。蔡徐坤不自觉地瘪了瘪嘴，不同于之前，现在的蔡徐坤是知道王子异不会丢下他，而且有些道理他也很早就明白，就算是亲儿子都不该阻止年轻帅气的爹找后妈，况且他还只是个假儿子。

蔡徐坤自诩比之前懂事，两人又不在冷战，他不该像当初那样失态了。只是王子异一靠近那女人，或者那女人靠近王子异，他就紧张，他不自觉地屏住呼吸，感觉背脊都在冒汗，不想王子异却突然看了过来，把他吓了一个哆嗦。蔡徐坤不敢再看了，他悄悄关上门，又躺回了床上，装着自己什么都有做。

那女人他看着很眼熟，总感觉在哪里见过。他绞尽脑汁地想啊想，终于想到了好像是最近爆红的玉女演员，叫潘佳怡，说是家中很有背景，年纪不算大，好像才二十四岁。王子异多大了呢，蔡徐坤在心里掰手指，他可是好大了，都三十了，跟这女人差了六岁，差太多了，不行。

蔡徐坤紧拽着床单，总想翻身，却又怕王子异突然进来，发现自己在装睡。他身上热得发烫，不是生病，只是焦躁。说实话，他不明白自己为什么要这么不安，他自认为自己已经想明白了，王子异也不是他的所有物，他不该干涉。

谈话的声音变小了，蔡徐坤听不到动静，又埋怨起自己为什么那么胆小，要跑回来。他恨不得再次下床去开门缝偷看，他想知道王子异跟那女演员在做什么。《恋爱指南》上的交往步骤他都记熟了，但一旦要把这些动作安插在王子异和那女演员身上，蔡徐坤又会全身难受。

外面真的太安静了，蔡徐坤忍不住跳下床，刚开门，就看到了站在门外的王子异。他被吓了一跳，结结巴巴地问王子异怎么在这儿。王子异觉得这个问题很可笑，这是他的办公室，他不在这里在哪里。蔡徐坤哦了声，他吸了吸鼻子，闻到了女人留下的香水味。他问： “ 你在谈恋爱？ ”

王子异未置可否，蔡徐坤又说： “ 你们两个之间差太多，六岁相克，三岁相刑，两岁四岁才是天仙配。 ” 王子异还只是挑眉。蔡徐坤见他不回应自己，也有些泄气，他耷拉着肩，盯着自己的鞋尖，闷声道： “ 我不是反对，我长大了，但你为什么不告诉我啊？ ”

“ 呵。 ” 他听到王子异在冷笑，他很少这样，蔡徐坤奇怪地抬起头，就听王子异说： “ 我也没见你告诉我，你交往了个小女友啊。 ”

蔡徐坤下意识否认，随后又偷偷去瞧王子异，见那人面无表情地看着自己，心虚地垂下头。即便在他们学校，早恋也是明文规定被禁止的，尤其还是对于初三的学生。但他那些主张恋爱的朋友们说躲避老师和家长的法眼也是青春的一部分，并不把那些 “ 规矩 ” 放在眼里。他们还认为蔡徐坤是最适合谈恋爱的 —— 他没有考学压力，他爸爸又那么惯他，家里没有烦人的妈，完美。

话虽如此，但蔡徐坤远没有旁人认为的那份底气。他小心翼翼地靠近王子异，轻轻晃了晃王子异的袖子。他这举动有些幼稚，有些可笑，却松动了王子异那如冰山一般的表情。王子异重重呼了腔气，他拿开蔡徐坤的手，冷声冷气地问他还困不困，蔡徐坤说还有点，他笑得甜，很有些讨好地意味在， “ 爸爸陪陪我嘛。 ”

他都这么大了，实在不该继续撒娇了，但王子异就是吃这招，屡试不爽，蔡徐坤也顾不得合适不合适了。

“ 刚刚那个人 ……” 蔡徐坤靠着王子异的胳膊，还没问完，王子异先澄清， “ 只是朋友。 ”

他撇得干脆利落，但身上还沾着那女人身上的味道。蔡徐坤深吸了一口，是橘子花香，公平地说，是好闻的。王子异对自己所谓不谈恋爱不找后妈的保证，在蔡徐坤看来，并没有多少效应在。与其惹王子异反感，不如懂事点，他鼓励王子异去交往，即便那些话里有八成都是言不由衷：谁会让好好的家里凭空出现个陌生人呢。

但他知道，有些事情，真不是他说了算的。

“ 我觉得她挺好的，跟你看着起来很配。 ”

“ 是吗？哪里配？ ” 王子异盯着蔡徐坤脑袋顶上的发旋，咬牙切齿地问，蔡徐坤的声音像是要睡了，又嗲又软，像一块粘牙的牛轧糖， “ 都配，她好看。 ”

王子异被气笑了，他低头轻轻吻着蔡徐坤的头顶，心道，你也好看。又甜，又乖，又好看。

“ 是吗，那爸爸追她好不好？ ” 王子异贴在蔡徐坤问，他的声音像羽毛，搔着蔡徐坤的耳廓，蔡徐坤抖了抖肩，轻不可闻地回： “ 好。 ”

王子异一直没叫他起床，在处理公事，蔡徐坤肚子饿得咕咕叫，他根本耐不住饿，光着脚丫往外跑。办公室里有刘铎，见到蔡徐坤，笑眯眯地唤他徐坤，王子异看了眼刘铎，合上文件夹递回给她，说： “ 等下阿姨送来吃的，你帮我去取一下。 ”

“ 好的。 ” 刘铎走后蔡徐坤才发现自己现在穿的是裙子。他拉了拉裙摆，疑惑地望着王子异，王子异说： “ 你穿着外衣睡也不觉得难受。 ” 蔡徐坤懵懵懂懂，等反应过来，察觉刘铎看到了这样的自己，颇为埋怨地看向王子异，王子异却拍了拍腿，说： “ 过来坐，我等下还要开个电话会。 ”

蔡徐坤不愿意，他想自己都这么大了，再去坐王子异的大腿多么不合适，但王子异坚持，一双眼上上下下将蔡徐坤打量了个遍，眼神露骨赤裸，让蔡徐坤面红耳赤。他扭扭捏捏地走到王子异身边，垫着小脚，坐到王子异腿上，王子异虚虚环着他，随后打开电脑，看着屏幕上的文件，很快，电话就接进了办公室。

王子异的怀抱宽阔温暖，蔡徐坤的手机还在休息室，百无聊赖的状态催得他再次昏昏欲睡，他靠在王子异肩上。那人调整了坐姿，让他睡得更舒服，然后轻轻捂住了他的眼睛，贴着他的耳朵说： “ 宝贝，睡吧，爸爸陪你。 ”

蔡徐坤当真翻过身，靠近王子异怀里，他环着王子异的腰，偷偷吻了下王子异的下巴，他记得前几天看的电影里，孩子就是这样亲近父亲的，况且他以前很常亲王子异。父子之间，这样很正常。但他忘了自己已经大了，不再是少年，不论是穿裙子，还是坐大腿，都不再合适，更不用说这样亲昵地表达感情。

王子异心中暗喜，他紧了紧抱着蔡徐坤的双臂，又捂住了蔡徐坤的耳朵， “ 不吵了哦。 ”

这晚，王子异出奇地耐心温柔，蔡徐坤过得惬意，他两个多月未与王子异好好相处，其中的想念与牵挂都被瞬间填补。他一早还要上学，窝在父亲怀中睡得过于安稳，差点迟到。王子异亲自送他去的学校，告诉班主任他昨晚不舒服，所以今天来晚了。蔡徐坤低着头，好像在认错，实际上在窃喜。王子异只要纵容他，他就像得了天上的月亮，尾巴翘得高极了，导致他周围的同学都奇怪，问： “ 蔡徐坤，你不是吧，这么快就找到了新春天？可以啊，你小子。 ”

“ 说什么呢！ ” 蔡徐坤瞪了那人一眼，被他平白无故瞪了的人却被他这一下看得脸红，心里嘀咕，蔡徐坤这一眼，怎么看着那么妩媚。

蔡徐坤的好心情维持到了放学，王子异给他发信息，告诉他自己晚上不回家吃饭。蔡徐坤习以为常，打电话问他是不是加班。王子异回不是，他要去追蔡徐坤昨天见到的漂亮姐姐，两人在外面吃饭。蔡徐坤啊了声，又连忙捂住嘴，不敢让王子异听出他失望。他撇了撇嘴，只说知道了，心中不禁腹诽，王子异怎么这么随便，说追就追。

蔡徐坤难得失眠，在床上辗转反侧，一直等到王子异回来，才迅速放下手机，闭上眼开始装睡。他本以为王子异会查他岗，而那人确实也开了房门，但只是往里探了一眼，确定他在后，就关上了门。蔡徐坤的心还没吊起来，就顷刻落地，其中还掺杂了些说不清道不明的失落。

之后这样的情况越来越多，蔡徐坤甚至还遇到王子异彻夜未归的时候。他不想总是麻烦刘铎，但自己也不知道王子异是去约会了，还是去出差了。终于他忍不住，以稀疏平常的语气问王子异最近的进展如何，王子异很晚才回他，说还可以。他答得含糊，蔡徐坤看了半天都不知道自己该不该继续问下去。手机拿起又放下，把 “ 还可以 ” 那三个字都要看穿了，还没抉择出来。

周末前，王子异主动联系他，说自己前几天去出差了，下午就回来。蔡徐坤悻悻哦了声，听不出喜怒。他就是好奇，王子异有没有告诉他的演员女友自己出差了。蔡徐坤发现了，自己总会比较，会计较，这样不对，他在极力改正。

王子异听出蔡徐坤兴致不高，改问蔡徐坤周末的活动，看他想不想去滑雪。蔡徐坤欣然答应，听说要去度假村，他还提出想去看电影。王子异一一答应，马上交代刘铎安排。周五一放学，蔡徐坤就在校门口看到了王子异的车。男人坐在车上处理文件，见他来了，忙叫司机把准备好的蛋糕拿来，给蔡徐坤。

那家蛋糕店在个小胡同里，因为味道好，被几个网络红人推荐，成了家热门店。蔡徐坤最喜欢吃他们家的拿破仑，但拿破仑只有下午三点开卖，几乎一小时内就会全部售罄。这家店是蔡徐坤在那附近练舞时发现的，但火了后就再没去，他不喜欢排队，嫌浪费时间。他没想到王子异会去买，他都不记得自己跟王子异说过那里。王子异看他吃得开心，问好吃吗，蔡徐坤连连点头，还挖了勺蛋糕递到王子异嘴边， “ 你尝尝。 ”

王子异就着他递来的叉子吃了一小口，蔡徐坤问他好吃吗，他没答，反而是抬手抹了下蔡徐坤的嘴角，帮他擦了奶油，说： “ 还可以。 ”

那应该还算满意，蔡徐坤知道王子异不太喜欢甜食，便自顾自抱着小盒子吃了起来。结果他一个人吃得欢欢喜喜，王子异却总是凑过来，抢他叉子里的东西。要不是看在王子异要带他去滑雪，他早生气了。

蔡徐坤爱玩，但其实技术并不太过关。王子异比他稍强一些，本来的滑雪计划，到了最后就变成玩雪。王子异陪他打了几场雪仗，等尽兴了，便打算换了衣服去看电影。他们住的日式温泉区，有个给本区住户单独开放的小型电影院，而他们来的时间正巧是个淡季，大家都找了滑雪场附近的度假区，这边倒是冷清。

影院里没有新片，蔡徐坤选了部老的，上学期英语课上才看过的，想要重温。那是个爱情片，结局很美，令人回味。电影的台词那会儿在班上很流行，许多学生下课还会演绎。蔡徐坤早就跟王子异推荐过了，王子异也表达过兴趣，只可惜他太忙了，一直没时间看，现在也算完成一个蔡徐坤的小小推荐。只可惜电影才没放多久，王子异就接到了电话。他回来告诉蔡徐坤自己要回城，问蔡徐坤要不要跟他一起，蔡徐坤问他是不是工作有问题，他都准备要离开舒适的座椅了，王子异却说是演员姐姐邀他去个颁奖典礼，做她的男伴。

蔡徐坤僵直了身体，半天没反应过来，王子异倒是没催，他蹲在蔡徐坤面前，姿势像单膝下跪。蔡徐坤垂着眼，问自己是不是必须要回去，王子异说那倒是不必，毕竟蔡徐坤也是大孩子了，自己在外面过一夜，应该不会有问题吧。他是半开玩笑的口吻，顺带还说了蔡徐坤最想听的话，当然，只是他自以为的。蔡徐坤没笑，他的表情几乎没什么变化，他看了眼正在播放的电影，说： “ 我不想现在回去，你放心，我会乖乖的，不乱跑。 ”

“ 真的吗？ ” 王子异听他这样说，反倒有些不放心，他想这儿这么远，又没什么人，蔡徐坤一个人在，且不说安全，那多寂寞啊。

蔡徐坤却表现得十分无所谓，他歪着脑袋说，之前王子异 “ 出差 ” 的时候，他不也是一个人在家吗，不会有事的。他见王子异不走，反而催促他， “ 不是说有颁奖典礼吗？几点开始，你不快走吗？马上要堵车了。 ” 王子异想了想，点点头，说： “ 那我走了哦，我叫刘铎来陪你。 ”

“ 不用！ ” 蔡徐坤迅速拒绝， “ 别人还要有周末，你不能这样压榨自己的员工。 ”

“ 我还是不放心。 ”

但你又还要去，蔡徐坤轻不可见地扯了下嘴角，随即笑道： “ 我可以随时跟你报备，如果你真不放心，就叫刘铎来吧。 ”

王子异走后，蔡徐坤也没心情继续看这个电影了。电影里拍的都是甜蜜的好故事，蔡徐坤看得味如嚼蜡。他总觉得自己的心态有问题，一直没摆正，他是该为王子异高兴，而不是因王子异追求自己的生活而自怜自艾。王子异也并没有丢下他，不是陪了自己好久了吗。他必须习惯这样的状态，他会长大，王子异也会变老，他们都会有各自的生活，不被对方干涉，就像任何一个家庭中的父子一样。

但他跟王子异并不是 “ 任何 ” 家庭，也不是 “ 普通 ” 的父子关系，他们远比那些要更加亲近。可亲近不该是枷锁，蔡徐坤想，不管王子异是否愿意承认，蔡徐坤都觉得王子异在收养自己后，被平添了不少麻烦，而他不愿成为王子异的累赘。但只要一想到他跟王子异最后会渐行渐远，他心里都如刀割般难过。

蔡徐坤坐不住了，改躺在了座椅上，他手边就是王子异留下的爆米花和可乐，本来是他看电影时的最佳伴侣，但这会儿的他并没有胃口。

电影中间总有动人的部分，男女主角再次重逢，蔡徐坤的心情也跟着电影里的人的经历起起伏伏。只是他的情绪激动得莫名其妙，眼泪流得止不住，哭湿了整只胳膊。他抱着膝盖，整个人抽搐得打颤。突然，放映厅的门又开了，把蔡徐坤吓得一个激灵。他连忙捂住脸，不想给来人看到自己的窘态，心脏砰砰直跳。说实话，他还有点恼火，心想是谁这么不讲礼貌，放映厅中途不许进人的，这人真没规矩。

他缩在座椅上，等那人关上门，屋内重归黑暗，才放下手臂，结果他才抽了两下鼻子，面前就有人递来了纸巾，蔡徐坤被吓了一跳，他猛地转头，见是王子异，惊得说不出话。王子异见他不接纸，只好亲自给他擦脸，他问电影里都演了什么，让小宝贝哭成这样。他的 “ 宝贝 ” 二字又戳中了蔡徐坤心底最酸胀的地方，蔡徐坤呜呜咽咽的，半晌才断断续续地问王子异怎么还在这儿。

王子异说： “ 我还是不能把你丢在这里。 ”

“ 那那边怎么办？ ”

“ 没事，你不用担心。 ” 王子异冲他笑了笑，然后揽了揽蔡徐坤的肩，将人抱进怀里，说： “ 爸爸陪你。 ”

那晚他们看了两场电影，还好是周六，第二天可以睡懒觉。第二部虽然是个动作片，但蔡徐坤却已支撑不住，靠着王子异迷迷糊糊地打起了盹。他是被王子异摇醒的，本还搂着王子异的腰，不愿动，但还是被王子异狠心拎了起来。蔡徐坤本想开口让王子异背自己的，但看王子异这态度，也不好开口了。

王子异一路牵着蔡徐坤回房间，他的手很大，还有些粗糙，那是常年在外留下的痕迹。相比之下，蔡徐坤的手实在娇嫩，他十指不沾阳春水，吃不了苦，受不得累，比王子异还像少爷。王子异走得并不快，可能是为了照顾小徐坤。走廊是日式的落地木门，挡风效果并不太好。这儿属郊外，气温本就比城里低，这会儿寒风大作，吹得蔡徐坤立刻就醒了。他哆嗦了一下，很快被王子异察觉。王子异说他穿得少，打开自己的衣服，将蔡徐坤完全包裹进了怀里。

他的衣服上会被保姆喷上特制的香水，闻习惯后，那也成了王子异的专属气息。平日里没觉得，这会儿凑近了，味道愈发明显。王子异一只手搂着蔡徐坤，另一只紧握着他的手。王子异的手劲大，握得也紧，两人不知什么时候成了十指相扣，蔡徐坤红着耳根，没有点破，任由心脏砰砰乱跳。

那天晚上王子异也是抱着他睡的，他从身后搂着蔡徐坤，呼吸打在蔡徐坤的后颈上。他的腿卡在蔡徐坤两腿间，膝盖正好压在他的大腿根处。蔡徐坤一直醒着，他动了动身子，屁股蹭到了王子异的下腹，脖子也扫过了王子异的嘴唇。

“ 别乱动，不是困吗？ ” 王子异贴着蔡徐坤的耳朵问话，炽热的鼻息烫得蔡徐坤发抖。他轻喘着，小屁股不老实地扭动着。他被王子异抱得太紧了，感觉是座大山压着他，自然睡不着。他仰着脖子，脸颊就贴在王子异唇边，轻轻喊着爸爸。王子异眯起眼，庆幸这是黑夜，蔡徐坤看不到身后的自己。他的手扶着蔡徐坤的腰，强制将人贴向自己，他问蔡徐坤怎么了，是不是冷了。蔡徐坤摇摇头，他说： “ 爸爸身上好热，我睡不着。 ”

“ 这里晚上冷，我怕你着凉。 ” 他说完又理了理蔡徐坤的被子，将人又往自己身边拉了拉，蔡徐坤几乎坐在了他身上，双腿被迫打开，娇弱的腿根蹭着王子异的大腿，手还被父亲牵着， “ 热得睡不着？ ”

“ 嗯。 ” 蔡徐坤点点头，却没有离开王子异怀抱的打算。王子异撩起蔡徐坤的睡衣，大掌揉捏着蔡徐坤的腰窝，说： “ 换裙子睡吧？ ”

裙，裙子？夜色下的蔡徐坤瞬间羞红了脸，他没想到王子异会给他带裙子。

那是条粉色的睡裙，裙摆不长，还不过膝盖。裙子是无袖的，领口对蔡徐坤而言有些大了，正好可以看到他的锁骨。裙子确实比长袖睡衣穿得舒爽，王子异说蔡徐坤贪凉，晚上如果蹬被，一定会感冒的。他似乎很头疼这点，却忘了主动提出让蔡徐坤穿裙子的是自己。蔡徐坤被他更加名正言顺地抱进了怀里，裙摆碍事，被堆在了腰间，王子异的大腿紧贴着蔡徐坤的内裤，蔡徐坤不愿去深思其中不合常理的行为，他只是低着头，将自己完全藏到了王子异的阴影里。

这之后，王子异总会抽出时间，与蔡徐坤一起过周末。这期间王子异也会安排约会，但往往会迟到，一是因为他跟蔡徐坤过周末的地方一般都在郊区，回城距离远，要花不少时间；二也是因为他总是等到蔡徐坤 “ 首肯 ” ，才离开。他的女伴应该是很喜欢他，才会谅解他三番五次的晚到，王子异也正是知道这点，才会愈发有恃无恐，得寸进尺。

蔡徐坤对于他跟王子异的周末是期待的，他心里很清楚，自己翘首的，不仅仅是出去玩：他跟王子异之间的相处有了微妙的变化，是一些外人看不出来的，只有当事人，或者说是他才能感受到的细微改变。

王子异对他更加亲昵了，他总会去牵自己的手，摩挲他的手掌；王子异拥抱他的动作更加亲近、暧昧，呼吸总会 “ 烫伤 ” 蔡徐坤的皮肤；他还不小心亲到过蔡徐坤的嘴角，虽然只有一次，但让蔡徐坤心有余悸了好久。这些王子异可能都没有注意到，毕竟他坦荡又磊落，不似蔡徐坤，在这些无人察觉的亲密中，生出了隐秘的爱恋，迷失了自己。

这个周末王子异无法陪蔡徐坤了，他有工作，演员女友则有活动，不在身边。蔡徐坤独自在宁安府消磨了一个上午，百无聊赖，自告奋勇要去办公室陪王子异加班。王子异夸他贴心，让黄明昊回宁安府将孩子接来身边。他照旧在进行电话会，蔡徐坤坐在一旁的沙发玩手机，刘秘书给他了杯热奶茶，却把他喝得昏昏欲睡。

他要去休息间睡午觉，王子异笑他，说他不是来陪自己的，只是换个地方气自己。蔡徐坤冲他吐了吐舌头，到了休息室，却看到床上摆着条吊带睡裙。他以为是女演员的，认为她在这张床上睡过，一阵反胃。

他即刻离开了休息室，跟王子异说要回家。王子异并不知道发生了什么，他关掉了话筒，走到蔡徐坤面前，问孩子怎么了。蔡徐坤抿着嘴不说话，任王子异如何哄，都只坚持要回家。王子异没办法，问他愿不愿意等一会儿自己，送蔡徐坤回家。蔡徐坤点点头，重新走回沙发，却不愿意坐下，既然女演员都睡过休息室了，那这里她也一定坐过。

蔡徐坤难受，但又清楚自己的情绪来得莫名其妙。对方是王子异的正牌女友，来办公室探望，名正言顺。她若是不来，才是不称职。可蔡徐坤不愿意她来，王子异的办公室像他的地盘，他感觉被女人侵略。

蔡徐坤对王子异有女友这件事的愈发反感，也出乎了他自己的意料。他平日不表现，不代表他没有想法。他得承认，自己之所以盼望周末，是因为可以独占王子异，还能被王子异排在女友之前，感觉他对自己比对那女人更重视。他清楚自己这样偏激，他过于享受跟王子异独处，还有两人之间亲热的接触。王子异牵着他手的动作，亲吻他的脸颊时的专注，都催发着蔡徐坤的疯狂幻想 —— 他跟王子异像在偷情。他也不知道自己什么时候有了这样畸形感情的萌芽，但终于明白自己为什么会对王子异的女友嫉妒又挑剔。之前他那些怪异的跟踪，可能只是在他还没有察觉自己对王子异的独占欲之前，下意识的自我防御。

对王子异的依赖和长年累月的深厚情感让他没有什么犹豫就接受了自己对父亲的爱恋，而女演员的存在只会让他作呕。

蔡徐坤面色惨白，王子异见状，急忙暂停了会议，让蔡徐坤坐下，他给蔡徐坤看一看，蔡徐坤却不愿意，脸上满是倔强，让王子异头疼。

“ 要不然去睡一会儿，爸爸叫医生来，好不好？ ”

“ 我不去那里睡，我要回家。 ” 闹脾气的小徐坤一点都不可爱，王子异被他的固执弄得有些气恼，他不仅加强了语气，很有些压迫的味道，命令蔡徐坤去休息室躺下。蔡徐坤不肯，他硬着脸，不一会儿眼睛鼻子都红了，王子异真是拿他没办法，又软下语气问： “ 爸爸现在送你去看医生好不好？ ”

“ 不好，不好，我要回家！ ” 王子异见他如此坚持，只好同意先送他回去。走前，他又问蔡徐坤怎么要走，不是要陪爸爸加班吗。王子异还为此雀跃了好一阵呢，怎么好好的，突然就变卦了呢。

豆大的泪珠从蔡徐坤脸上落下，他哭得整个人都在抖，王子异忙抱住他哄，说着我们回家，我们回家，只求蔡徐坤别再哭了。蔡徐坤几近哀嚎，王子异将他按在胸口，边亲边问： “ 宝贝怎么了，告诉爸爸，怎么了？ ”

“ 我不要在这里，你女朋友来过，我不要在这里！ ” 他的嗓子很快就哭哑了，听得人心疼坏了，但面对他的指控，王子异倍感冤枉，他边抹蔡徐坤的眼泪，边问： “ 谁来了？谁告诉你她来过？ ”

“ 那床上的衣服是谁的？ ” 蔡徐坤不喜欢王子异了，证据确凿，他还骗人。就见王子异无奈非常地笑了，他狠狠亲了下蔡徐坤的脸，说： “ 傻囡囡！那是你的小裙子，小笨蛋！ ”

蔡徐坤不信，他没有这个样式的睡裙，王子异说怎么不是，他给蔡徐坤买的裙子，就不是蔡徐坤的了吗？蔡徐坤疑惑地望着他，愣了半晌才反应过来怎么回事。他登时羞红了脸，将脸藏在了双手之后，不敢再看王子异。王子异也不再笑他，而是问蔡徐坤要不要继续陪爸爸加班，蔡徐坤点头。那还走不走了？蔡徐坤摇头。王子异摸了摸傻囡囡的脑袋，说： “ 去洗个脸吧。 ”

新睡裙是深 V 蕾丝领，露出了蔡徐坤略有些扁平的胸。蔡徐坤不习惯穿，也不喜欢穿，他觉得不好看，于是躲在被子里，直到王子异来找他。

王子异倒不觉得有哪里不好看，蔡徐坤皮肤白，什么颜色都驾驭得了。他喜欢看蔡徐坤穿红色，因为娇媚，也喜欢看他穿白色，因为清纯。他对蔡徐坤有许多幻想，却一个都不能说，怕吓到小宝贝。

蔡徐坤习惯午睡，加上哭累了，王子异一来，困意也随之来袭。王子异拍着他的背，哄着他睡，等他睡熟后，才低下头，吻了吻蔡徐坤露出的光洁的肩，在心中感慨，真像个小新娘。

蔡徐坤去找刘铎时，对方正在跟办公室里的新人谈话，要她们上班时间注意，不要讲些子虚乌有的八卦。许是关系好，秘书们先是应和，随后又问刘铎那个小女孩是不是老板女友，她年纪看着好小，老板是犯罪哦。刘铎无奈，为此也没有明确表态，就听那秘书中有一人绘声绘色地说那女孩皮肤白得发光，老板与她说话时，语气又宠溺又温柔，对她呵护极了。可惜她没看到女孩的样子，只知道是短头发，实在太过遗憾。

刘铎无奈极了，也摸不清楚王子异的意思，不明白他这样做的目的。她抚了抚额头，转身时正好看到门外的身影，她心头一紧，让手下的人先去做事，随后快步来了门边，果然是蔡徐坤。刘铎也不提刚刚秘书室在聊的事，只是笑盈盈地问： “ 老板找我？ ”

蔡徐坤点点头，说： “ 他让我来拿上午的资料。 ”

“ 上午？ ” 刘铎想了想，便叫蔡徐坤等等自己。秘书室的姑娘们看有外人，即刻安静了下来。蔡徐坤忍住好奇，没往里看，等刘铎拿来文件，很快就走了。王子异正在泡咖啡，见蔡徐坤回来，淡淡问了句： “ 找了很久吗？ ”

蔡徐坤摇摇头，又点点头， “ 我没找到地方。 ”

“ 下回多来几次就熟了。 ” 王子异从他手上拿过文件，又瞟了眼他，问： “ 怎么脸这么红，没生病吧？ ”

王子异要摸蔡徐坤额头，被蔡徐坤躲过，他红着脸，怯怯说自己没事。王子异不信，他突然凑近蔡徐坤，把蔡徐坤吓退了两步，他身后就是茶几，差点摔倒，还好被王子异一把捞回了怀里。

“ 冒冒失失的，想什么呢？ ”

想什么？蔡徐坤倒吸了一口气，鼻腔被迅速王子异身上的味道占领，他拽着王子异的衣服，脑中重复播放着刚刚在秘书室里听到的话。

王子异见蔡徐坤不回答，也没继续问，他叹了口气，像个弄不清楚青春期的老父亲。

王子异察觉了蔡徐坤的无聊，所以没再阻拦蔡徐坤要回家的请求。蔡徐坤一路恍惚地被黄明昊送回了宁安府，下车时又被叫住，黄明昊递来一个纸袋，说： “ 您有东西忘拿了。 ” 蔡徐坤打开一看，脸瞬间红透了，几乎是夺过袋子，然后头也不回地冲回了家。

蔡徐坤坐在门后，手上握着那条白色的蕾丝睡裙，脸上的红色迟迟无法散去。王子异晚上没有回家吃饭，他突然被叫去了个饭局，喝得有些多，半夜才摇摇晃晃回到家。蔡徐坤也没睡，一听到响动就起了，他悄悄走到二楼的走廊边，听到了客厅传来的谈话声，王子异的声音很低，他在交代刘铎和黄明昊明天的事情。

“ 明昊，去帮我倒点水。 ” 他的嗓子很哑，嘴里又涩得发苦，很需要些水份冲淡那难受的味道。他的衣领已被解开，外套随意丢在手边，袖子挽起，露出精壮的手臂。蔡徐坤坐在楼梯上，透过护栏的缝隙观察着楼下的王子异。他说到一半，突然没了声，蔡徐坤换了个角度，正好看到王子异在看他。他吓得往后跌，差点弄出声响，还好王子异重新接上了话头，也避免了刘铎和黄明昊发现屋内的异样。王子异将事交代完，就让那两人走了。只是人走后，他还不打算起身，他看着躲在楼梯上的蔡徐坤，笑着招了招手， “ 小坤，过来，扶爸爸上楼。 ”

蔡徐坤这才敢完全露出自己，他穿着王子异送的裙子，生怯怯地走到男人面前，被他散发着浓郁酒味的身体包裹。蔡徐坤拥着王子异，被他用带了点胡渣的下巴蹭了蹭脸颊。男人摸着他的肩膀，胳膊，又揽住了他的腰，问蔡徐坤自己是不是很重，会不会压坏小宝贝。蔡徐坤沉醉王子异叫他 “ 宝贝 ” ，尤其再加上了个 “ 小 ” ，仿佛自己真是他怀里的小宝宝。

蔡徐坤说不会，他紧搂着王子异的腰，艰难地扶着男人上楼。他跟王子异有体型和体重上的差距，他还是个青春期的孩子，而男人早已成熟。他没几步就开始喘气，手臂发酸，必须休息，否则站都站不住。王子异倒没为难他，见他没力了，便要放开蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤却不愿放手，他再次撑起王子异，气喘吁吁的，好似真在做什么体力活，连睡裙的肩带滑落了都没察觉。

那衣服本来是合身的，蕾丝制造了一种若隐若现的诱惑，而把那层薄纱斜脱去，只剩下去色情：蔡徐坤的胸完全露了出来，那里像没有发育的少女，平坦一片，只露出了粉色的乳尖。那粉色看着很清透水润，像颗还没成熟的樱桃。王子异移开了眼，没有再看，但也没有提醒蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤直到将他放到床上才意识到，他迅速捂住胸口，惊恐地看着王子异。好在王子异此刻紧闭着眼，缓解了他当下的无措。他忙穿好衣服，这还不算，又去套了件睡袍。他的睡袍也是王子异买的，深红色。两件衣服搭配在一起，让他像极了个偷穿母亲衣服的早熟少女。

“ 爸爸，还难受吗？ ” 小宝贝坐在他身边问，王子异嘴角衔着笑，说不难受。他牵过蔡徐坤的手，喟叹道真凉，真舒服。蔡徐坤被他牵着摸过脸颊，脖子，胸口，红着脸，盯着王子异腰间的衣服，说： “ 爸爸，要洗澡吗？ ”

王子异说现在不洗，等他酒醒了再去洗。

“ 宝贝想睡了吗？对不起啊，爸爸占了宝贝的床。 ” 他是揽着蔡徐坤说这几句话的，浓厚的酒精味浸染了蔡徐坤的神经，让他也醉了。他软下身子，靠在王子异胸前，说： “ 没事，我陪爸爸。 ”

他真乖啊，王子异想，乖得让人把持不住。

那晚后的蔡徐坤变了，他变得安静矜持，不再顽皮胡闹，也不再任性骄横，像个小淑女。王子异很不习惯这样的他，一直在问蔡徐坤自己哪里没有做好，又让孩子担心了。蔡徐坤红着脸说没有，他不让王子异靠他太近。他变得奇怪，不给王子异亲，也不给王子异牵手，但会偷偷去看王子异。

王子异一开始还纵容，但被拒绝多次后，他也急了。有一晚，男人回家后抓着蔡徐坤问自己到底哪里没做好，怎么好好的又不理爸爸了。蔡徐坤只顾着红脸，抿着嘴，什么都不说。王子异无奈，后来王子异的演员女友打来电话，蔡徐坤透过手机听到她的声音，立马沉下了脸，整个人像个小炮筒。

王子异要陪她去参加晚宴，问蔡徐坤行不行，蔡徐坤偏过脸，不理他。王子异要将孩子抱进怀里，蔡徐坤手脚并用拒绝着，他尖叫着不要，一双漂亮的眼睛瞬间气红了。王子异表现得十分莫名，他不懂蔡徐坤为什么反应这么大。他问蔡徐坤是不是不喜欢女演员，蔡徐坤硬声硬气地说没有，王子异则很疑惑，他问： “ 为什么不喜欢？ ”

“ 我不是说了吗！我没有不喜欢！ ” 蔡徐坤推开王子异，独自上楼，这会儿已经十点了，还叫人出去参加晚宴，谁知道是什么样的晚宴。

王子异彻夜未归，蔡徐坤到了后半夜才睡，他早上迟到，上课又睡觉，被投诉到了班主任那里。班主任找到王子异，兜了一圈，王子异中午给他打电话，问： “ 宝贝，怎么了，没睡好吗？要不要爸爸给你请假？ ”

“ 你昨晚没回家。 ”

“ 恩？ ”

“ 我不想跟你说话！ ”

蔡徐坤要挂电话，王子异不给，他说： “ 徐坤，你最近很不对劲，你不喜欢潘琳吗？ ”

女演员对外叫潘佳怡，蔡徐坤觉得还不如本名好听。

蔡徐坤赌着气，不说话，两人僵持着，最后是王子异先妥协，说： “ 好，爸爸知道了。 ”

“ 你知道什么了？ ” 蔡徐坤心中一惊，赶忙追问，王子异却在那边无奈地叹气，说： “ 我的宝宝是个小骗子，还是你让我去追她的，这会儿又不喜欢了。 ”

他这样一叫，把蔡徐坤的心都叫热了，蔡徐坤倒不是真那么不喜欢潘琳，是他心态没摆正，总想占着王子异。蔡徐坤很难过，对王子异也十分内疚，他蹲下身，憋着嗓子说： “ 没有不喜欢，我就是没睡好，她挺好的，我没有不喜欢。 ”

他连续强调了两遍，之后不等王子异回应，就把电话挂了。他蹲在地上低低喘着气，胸口被自己压得难受，但都不如心里的石头重。他下午也没好好听课，同桌见他魂不守舍，问他怎么回事，蔡徐坤不耐烦地摆手，说： “ 思考。 ”

他起先还撑着下巴，看了一节课窗外的飞鸟，第二节课又改趴下身对着前排同学的校服发呆。他同桌说他中邪，蔡徐坤也懒得理他。他以补课为名，当天晚上很晚才回家。王子异不在，似乎也不知道他的晚归。他也没去哪里，就是在学校的图书馆。想想以前，王子异一定会追到学校，但现在也不知道是有了女友还是把当他大人了，不闻不问。

王子异管他的时候，蔡徐坤嫌烦，现在不太管了，他又不乐意。蔡徐坤也觉得自己矛盾难搞，他躺倒在床上，望着天花板的灯，那儿亮，照得刺眼，他便转过身，一眼就看到了王子异前些天穿过的衬衫。衣服已经被干洗过了，早已没有酒味，只剩下柔顺剂的淡淡香气。蔡徐坤轻轻摩挲着衣服的布料，回想当晚的场景，蜷起了身子。

脑力劳动最耗体力，蔡徐坤胡思乱想了一整天，又摸着王子异的衬衫，很快困意来袭。只是他还没睡着一会儿就被电话吵醒了，是刘铎，那人吞吞吐吐地问蔡徐坤愿不愿意来救急。

穿女装救急。

王子异所在的这个局可不是什么正经地方，组局人是王琳凯，可见一斑。他们每个人都带了女伴，唯独王子异洁身自好。他们最看不惯王子异这种假正经，要么就让王子异找个女人来，要不然就是他们给王子异找女人。刘铎在跟王琳凯请来的一人的助理在隔壁谈事，王子异让他去把蔡徐坤叫来。刘铎震惊地看着他，王子异说去叫，如果这会儿叫潘琳，被蔡徐坤知道，他会很生气。刘铎犹豫再三，又与王子异确认了一遍。王子异已没什么耐心，酒精烧得他脑子疼，刘铎不得已，去打了电话。

她想，王子异应该已经想到了之后的打算。

蔡徐坤穿的是白裙子，这是他自己选的。他挑得很匆忙，只能找到这么一件合适的。他问刘铎行不行，刘铎说很好，其实心里在打鼓，觉得蔡徐坤穿白裙去那样的场合，过于危险。她把人接来后，是沈放出门迎的。蔡徐坤带了假发，沈放没认出来，他还傻愣愣地问： “ 诶，不是潘小姐？ ”

刘铎狠狠杵了下他，蔡徐坤呶了呶嘴，问： “ 潘琳常陪他？ ”

“ 没有，老板只与潘小姐出席过一次晚宴。 ”

蔡徐坤不信刘铎的话，但单说这个答案，他还是满意的。

蔡徐坤被带去了王子异的包厢，里面很乱，王子异一眼就看到了他，惊奇地起身，快步走向蔡徐坤。他是有些醉了的，看到蔡徐坤更醉了，他一把拥住蔡徐坤，贴在蔡徐坤耳边说： “ 宝贝真好看，太好看了。 ”

屋里的人在起哄，问刘铎带来了个什么宝贝，把少将直接迷成这样，脸面都不顾了，直往女人怀里窜。

蔡徐坤没见过这样的场面，他这会儿才知道怕，紧拽着王子异的衣服，躲在王子异身后。王子异抱着他，让他别怕，牵着蔡徐坤回到自己的位子，却不给蔡徐坤坐。他让蔡徐坤站在他两腿间，他要好好欣赏他的小宝贝。

假发有刘海，把蔡徐坤衬得年纪更小了，旁人在笑王子异拐带了幼女，王子异没有反驳，他摸着蔡徐坤的头发，轻叹， “ 小漂亮，为爸爸留头发好不好？ ”

蔡徐坤被周围的混乱情况吓得不敢动，王子异说了什么，他也听不见，他怕被人发现自己的特殊，觉得身边这些人不怀好意。王子异没有得到回答，晃了晃他的手，又问了一次，不想蔡徐坤直接吓得蹦到他怀里，搂着他的脖子说： “ 爸爸，爸爸，我想回家。 ”

他声音细，雌雄莫辨，身旁那个耳尖的也只听到了爸爸二字，他啐了句口味真重，身手揽着王子异说： “ 你女儿，养得真嫩啊。 ”

他目光淫邪地打量着蔡徐坤，却被王子异揍了一拳，本还吵闹的人群徒然安静了下来，被打那人还骂骂咧咧的，正打算再说话，又被王子异踹了一脚。

还是王琳凯先反应过来，问怎么回事，王子异牵过蔡徐坤的手，说： “ 我先走了。 ”

“ 诶，子异，子异。 ” 王琳凯追着他出门，王子异转身，问还有什么事，王琳凯也不知道发生了什么，但先道歉总是没错的，王子异被他说得更加烦躁，他觉得自己做了个极为不明智清醒的决定。王琳凯在说什么，他也懒得听，末了干脆打断了对方的话，说： “ 我头疼，带我的人先走了。 ”

“ 啊？哦，哦，好，那我明天再找你啊！ ”

蔡徐坤被一路拉着上了车，还没反应过来怎么回事，身边的一切又重归了他熟悉的样子：他熟悉的司机，他熟悉的车子，还有他熟悉的王子异。王子异枕在他肩上，大掌来回抚摸着蔡徐坤的手，蔡徐坤任他牵着，垂着脑袋，看不清表情。

突然，王子异醒了，合起前板，问蔡徐坤怪不怪自己把他带去了那样的地方？

蔡徐坤一开始还没反应过来，半晌才知道王子异说的是那个聚会，他说还好，因为没有待很久。

“ 不怪我让你穿裙子吗？ ” 王子异又问，这回他扬起了脸，直直看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，蔡徐坤被他看得偏过头，说： “ 是有些奇怪。 ”

“ 多奇怪？ ” 王子异抬起身，酒气打在蔡徐坤脸上，蔡徐坤向后躲，却被王子异困在了双臂间，那人又问了一遍， “ 多奇怪？不喜欢吗？ ”

车外的路灯明亮，但照进了车内却显得十足的昏黄暧昧，王子异的脸忽明忽暗，但那双眼，却像一汪深潭，望不见底。蔡徐坤咬着唇，不想回答。王子异却用粗糙的手指硬将他的嘴唇剥开，他改问蔡徐坤另外一个问题，问他知不知道自己为什么要叫他来，蔡徐坤摇头，王子异轻笑，贴着蔡徐坤的耳朵说： “ 因为你不让潘琳来。你知道这种场合身边的女人都是什么角色吗？ ”

蔡徐坤再次摇头，但这回他不是全然的茫然。他垂下眼，就听王子异继续道： “ 我要回家做事了，日后这样的聚会不会少，不让我带潘琳，我带谁呢？嗯？ ”

他越问，蔡徐坤越觉得无地自容，他缩起脑袋，恨不得藏进王子异的怀里，王子异却不给他躲，硬是将他露了出来，好似喃喃自语，又好似在找蔡徐坤要答案， “ 我带谁呢？ ”

蔡徐坤睡不着，他辗转反侧，到现在脑子里还是一团混乱。他没给王子异回应，主要也是不知道该如何回答。王子异也没有再问，回到家，他喝了醒酒茶，但对之前的奇怪举动和言语，都没有给出任何解释，而是将它们刻意遗忘在了脑后。

花园的灯还亮着，说明楼下有人。蔡徐坤走到窗边，撩开窗帘，下面果然站着正在抽烟的王子异。此时已是春天，冬去春来，本应是朝气蓬勃的好时节，但夜里依旧寒气逼人。王子异披着大衣，指尖的火星忽明忽暗。他这次还是在宁安府过的年，期间两位兄长都打过电话让他回家，但他只是初三时回去看看了母亲，跟兄长父亲见了些长辈，当天就回来了。叶慕清对他总是待在宁安府这样的外宅非常不满，但她又管不动王子异，心里多少也还是偏爱他，对他十分的纵容。

蔡徐坤尚小，不明白王子异在宁安府陪他过年的意义。他只是单纯享受着与父亲一起的欢乐时光。

没有王子异的日子他是过了好几年才习惯的，而有王子异在身边的日子，他一沾就难戒掉了。只是这种瘾不至于让他失了心智，去回应王子异疯狂的问题。他当然懂王子异的暗示，他小时候就说过，如果王子异是王子，他才是公主。可真当王子异迈出了这步，蔡徐坤又退缩了。他已懂事，明白两人的关系已经走偏。他不该心存幻想，不能害了王子异，一错再错。

他们可是父子啊。

蔡徐坤倚着窗户，看王子异抽烟。玻璃虽凉，但能让他保持清醒，不至于犯下冲动的错误。王子异抽完烟，丢了烟头，在上楼前，特意瞧了眼二楼。蔡徐坤躲闪不及，也不知道王子异看没看到，等他再悄悄探出脑袋，王子异已经走了。他松了口气，心里却又生出些许失落。他拖着步子，回到床边，刚坐下，卧室的门就被打开了。

王子异身上还带着寒气，把蔡徐坤冻得向后躲。王子异站到他面前，高大的身影完全挡住了门外的光，蔡徐坤不敢看他，低垂着脑袋，却让王子异误会他在消极抵抗。

蔡徐坤的态度让王子异很头疼 —— 他以为自己的计划很成功，他以为蔡徐坤会同意，但他以为只是他以为。孩子咬着嘴唇，不言一词，答案昭然若揭，只是王子异不愿接受罢了。

他终究还是太自负了，背德的泥潭不是谁都愿意踏入。他的孩子聪明，也懂得克制，不会与他一起胡闹的。

但王子异又很不甘，是蔡徐坤诱惑了他，总是用他纯洁又迷离的大眼睛偷偷看自己，总是听他的话，穿他买的裙子，不喜欢他的女友，接受他的触碰，任他摆布，一点点地将自己勾到身边。王子异不想承认这些只是自己臆想中的勾引。你看，他又这样了，低着头，好似多么无辜。

但他一点都不无辜。

王子异今晚经历过大喜大忧，他酒喝多了，后劲冲得他头痛欲裂，只有来到蔡徐坤身边，才有所好转。他感觉自己又病了，回到最初见到蔡徐坤那种无法自控的状态，这很糟糕，他感觉自己又要去找苏医生了。

“ 爸爸，爸爸？ ” 王子异回神，低头正好看到蔡徐坤担忧的小脸，他深吸一口气，本想缓解，结果那一腔蔡徐坤的味道，却让他更加焦躁。他望着蔡徐坤，目光如炬，从蔡徐坤的耳根烧到脚趾。他抬手碰了碰蔡徐坤的脸，蔡徐坤重新低下头，他也跪下身，仰头望着蔡徐坤亮晶晶的眼睛。他环抱着自己的孩子，揉捏着蔡徐坤的腰，嘴唇从蔡徐坤的脖子滑到他的脸颊，轻触但不落吻。他感觉到蔡徐坤的颤抖、抗拒，但那些都被此时的王子异当做欲拒还迎，如果他不喜欢，他完全可以推开自己，又何必将胳膊有气无力地搭在自己肩上。

“ 生爸爸气吗？ ” 王子异问，蔡徐坤眯着眼，抖着睫毛，不敢回答。王子异又问， “ 讨厌爸爸吗？ ” 他手劲重了，把蔡徐坤弄疼，蔡徐坤委屈地嘟着嘴，结果王子异却说他可爱。

蔡徐坤又气又羞，王子异还是对他笑。蔡徐坤这才推开王子异，王子异踉踉跄跄，然后顺势坐在了地上。这倒把蔡徐坤吓了一跳，他忙去扶王子异，问： “ 爸爸，疼不疼啊？ ”

王子异见他还是念着自己，心也软了，不再逼蔡徐坤。他虚虚拥着蔡徐坤，说： “ 小漂亮今晚自己睡好不好呀？爸爸等下就 ……”

“ 你不陪我睡吗？你罚我吗？ ” 蔡徐坤鼻头发酸，眼泪积在眼眶里打转，王子异很为他的小徐坤头疼，他用指尖抹掉了蔡徐坤的眼泪， “ 嘘，怎么又哭啦？ ”

蔡徐坤也不想哭，但他更受不了王子异留他一个人。王子异坏极了，为什么一定要自己选。他不想做坏人，他更不想一个人。蔡徐坤越哭越凶，他抱着王子异的脖子，说： “ 爸爸不要走，不要走嘛。 ” 他打着哭嗝，却又拒绝给王子异更多好处，机敏狡猾得很。

王子异陪孩子睡着后，又悄悄下了楼，他以为自己做得神不知鬼不觉，不想蔡徐坤半途醒来，看不到他，又哭又叫。王子异这是真走不开了，可陪着小宝贝睡觉是何种煎熬，他又不知如何纾解。他轻抚着孩子的背，用目光描绘着孩子的唇，想象着他的味道，深吸一口气，满腹香甜。

蔡徐坤比之前更加粘他了，他终于松口，让王子异日后还有奇奇怪怪的聚会，就叫他去，不许找潘琳，他可以穿裙子。王子异哈哈大笑，一双眼睛却毫无笑意地盯着蔡徐坤，问他知不知道那些聚会代表的意思，他是不是忘记了自己前几晚的话。蔡徐坤装傻，王子异也不再解释，只是每次都依着蔡徐坤的要求，只要有要带女人的聚会，就叫他穿裙子来找自己。蔡徐坤太小了，要化浓妆才能掩盖年纪，但他不懂卸妆，囫囵吞枣地洗脸，额头终于出了痘，好几天才消下去。王子异无奈极了，但当前又想不出什么两全其美的办法。

与其说想不出，不如说不愿想。女装的蔡徐坤像换了个人，也像换了种身份，他不再是自己的孩子，而是自己的女友。他对蔡徐坤有时会做得很过分，让他坐在自己怀里，对他上下其手，摸得他瑟缩发抖都不停手。他们之间的气氛色情暧昧，但又保持着一丝刻意的矜持和克制。王子异不会像其他人那样去吻身边的女人，这样的坚持如果是换在个嫖客身上可以理解，但王子异跟那小姑娘之间显然不是那样的关系。蔡徐坤是他的掌上明珠，说是女儿，没人会信，但他又确实对他像对女儿一样宠爱。

或许真是太小吧，欢场的声色犬马在这一刻也不灵验了。

这晚王子异又喝多了，他摸着蔡徐坤的嘴唇，感叹着蔡徐坤甜，手指放肆地戳进了蔡徐坤的嘴里，搅着他的舌头，又按又压，动作色情极了。吞不下的口水沿着蔡徐坤的嘴角向下淌，沾湿了锁骨和裙子。起初还有些抗拒的蔡徐坤，很快适应了王子异的手法，他无师自通地用口腔紧包着王子异的手指，吮吸着他的指节。王子异的眼神暗了暗，突然抽出手指，扣住蔡徐坤的脖子，在他耳边问， “ 喜欢吗？ ”

蔡徐坤懵懵懂懂，不知道王子异在做什么。一双纯真的大眼睛无辜地望着王子异，看得王子异无地自容，只能收回手，不再继续。但有了第一次，就会有第二次。女装的蔡徐坤很快被他循序渐进地摸了个彻底。他会伏在王子异身上，蹭着王子异的胸膛，细声细气地喊爸爸。王子异握着他的腰，让他小声一点，他越喊自己越忍不住。

面对女装的蔡徐坤，王子异也不像家里那个人。他变得恶劣激进，专制热情。他不介意向蔡徐坤展示自己的欲望，通过层层布料，让蔡徐坤感受到那里的热度和硬度。蔡徐坤不知道裤子之下藏的东西，但他不敢一探究竟，他每次被都烫得发抖，逃都来不及。

两人也有做得过分的时候，王子异是主导，蔡徐坤看似逆来顺受，实际上将王子异的手指吸得滚烫。他的裙子不论长短，最后的结果不是堆在腰间，就是被遗弃在地上。车子像两人偷情的私密空间，王子异会在蔡徐坤脖子轻轻留下痕迹，都不重，粉红色的一点，被说是蚊子包，也没人会发现。真正可怕的地方在蔡徐坤的胸口和肚子，密密麻麻的深紫色咬痕，狰狞放肆。

而待宁安府的大门一进，他们又会变成父慈子孝的好家庭。

如同撕裂般的生活折磨着蔡徐坤的心，却浇灌着他的身体，他愈发俏丽，尤其是在王子异面前，神态举止里是一种不符合年纪的娇媚。他更习惯搂着王子异撒娇了，有时候在宁安府时也忍不住会爬到爸爸身上，蹭着他说话。王子异自然不会提醒他这些变化，他乐见其成，像一个耐心的猎人，等着自己的小动物入笼。

蔡徐坤就像只被王子异精心豢养，却永远只有男人看得见绽放的夜兰花。他多少也知道王子异的心思，声色场所去得越多，他胆子也越大了，也不知道算是见多识广，还是被王子异惯大的。人性的败露是欢场上常见的丑态，很奇怪，大家又很喜欢这种。而王子异的自制就像面反光镜，看得人扎眼。他们都知道王子异金刚不坏，就把主意打到了蔡徐坤身上 —— 也不知道是谁最先起的哄，让王子异转酒瓶，他们交换女伴。王子异自然不会同意，他们便换了要求，让王子异带着两个女伴回家。

王子异扬了扬眉，看了眼身边做鸵鸟的蔡徐坤，没同意，但也没反对。旁人见有戏，忙把空酒瓶放到王子异面前。王子异看着蔡徐坤，扶着酒瓶一转，指到了一个样貌算得上美艳的女人。那女人胆子大，起身就往王子异的方向走。她很成熟，有胸有屁股，衣服将身材展露无疑，蔡徐坤在她身影下显得平坦又单调。这女人也不是第一次来，对王子异一直很有兴趣，本还以为是个多难搞定的角色，没想到给个饵，这么快就上钩了。她步伐款款地走到王子异面前，单膝跪在王子异两腿间，膝盖抵着王子异的下体，轻轻揉着。蔡徐坤就坐在王子异身边，被眼前的景象惊呆，一时间不知作何反应，目光呆滞地看着王子异。王子异跟女人调着情，女人还以为自己要得手，刚俯下身要亲王子异，却被王子异抵住了锁骨。

“ 别吓到我的乖女儿。 ”

直到上车，蔡徐坤还没回过神。王子异一路观察着他，想自己还是太着急了。车子停下后，蔡徐坤还是没反应，王子异陪他坐了一会儿，正要叫他，就见蔡徐坤如回了魂一样，一把抓住王子异，然后不顾裙摆长短，手脚并用地爬到王子异身上，看着他的脸，鼓足了勇气，重重撞了上去。

他不会接吻，初吻献出得毫不浪漫。王子异哭笑不得，将他摆正了，扣着他的后脑，不许他动。蔡徐坤红着脸，被王子异贴近，干燥的嘴唇回来摩擦着蔡徐坤细嫩的脸颊，问： “ 真是个小笨蛋。 ”

他怯懦又有点委屈地望着王子异，王子异吻着他的嘴角，蔡徐坤伸出两手环住王子异的脖子。王子异见状，心中暗喜，却不显露，他抚摸着蔡徐坤的腰、背，将孩子上下都摸了个遍，他还边摸边问： “ 喜欢被爸爸亲吗？ ”

“ 你变态。 ” 斥责无力又娇嗔，根本不像在说王子异的不好，更像情人间的娇语。

“ 那小漂亮要不要跟爸爸一起变态？ ”

蔡徐坤红着脸，一直不说话，垂着头。王子异也不着急他的答案，而是抬起他躲着的脸，再次触碰上蔡徐坤的唇瓣，但每次都点到为止，也不深入，如蜻蜓点水般，刚碰到，又会立马分开。蔡徐坤被他弄得痒，鼻息间也都是王子异的专属味道，混杂着烟味和酒味，他像被标记了的小动物，对王子异的气息愈发沉迷。蔡徐坤闭着眼睛，终于在王子异的反复中鼓起勇气，抬起身子，结结实实地碰到了王子异的嘴唇。他紧攥着王子异的衣服，表情紧绷，看着不像接吻，倒像是上刑。

“ 放松点。 ” 王子异起身抱住他，随他跌进大床里，蔡徐坤被他压得喘不过气，还来不及推开王子异，就被王子异重新吻住。

这次就不是简单的嘴唇相碰了，王子异的舌头像他那灵巧的手，吸得蔡徐坤舌根发麻。他也不知道自己什么时候张开的腿，嵌在王子异腰上。王子异的手从他的腰间摸到下腹，然后剥开他的睡裤，还要继续往下。蔡徐坤吓得赶忙按住他的手，慌张地冲王子异摇头，王子异却只是咬着他的嘴唇，让蔡徐坤相信自己。他拂开了蔡徐坤的手，大掌继续向下，越过了勃起的小阴茎，直接来到了那之后的小缝。

缝里黏糊糊的，这朵花彻底被他养熟了。

蔡徐坤初尝情欲，什么都不懂，他本能的追寻快感，遵从欲望不停索要。好在王子异还有理智，没有彻底折腾他。东方露白，蔡徐坤还在沉睡，王子异却已经醒了，他让黄明昊去找杨医生，自己有些事情要问她，但不方便在电话里说。随着杨医生来的还有一份病假条，黄明昊送去给学校，王子异则在客厅招待她。

由于是双性人，蔡徐坤的两套性器官发育得都比同龄人要慢上许多，如果以此为标准，他这会儿还是个小朋友。杨医生不知道王子异一大早找她来的原因，但她不敢问，也不敢往那方面去想。一般父母都会在孩子到了一定年岁时选择其中一个性别保留下来，这个手术的风险不高，就是很花钱，其中一大部分的投入是在前期：由于发育缓慢，孩子要很长时间的准备，也就是服用外用激素。

她第一次见到蔡徐坤时，就跟王子异说过这个情况，决定可以慢慢做，但一旦做了就不能改，否则对孩子的身体伤害很大。那会儿也是像这样，蔡徐坤一个人在屋里睡觉，王子异与她单独谈话。王子异想了很久，给她的答案是，不着急，都保留着也可以。

如果是一般患者，杨医生并不建议他们这样做，且不说社会看法，就是两种激素碰撞，对身体也会造成影响。尽早决定一种性别，对于孩子日后的教导和培养都有好处。出于医生的责任和道德，这些话杨医生还是说了，王子异无动于衷，还是维持原来的想法。

所以今天王子异叫她来，是决定了，还是没决定，杨医生都摸不准。

她值了一晚的班，这会儿困得要命，却不敢打哈欠。她差点就要坐着睡过去时，王子异说话了，他问的话竟然是， “ 蔡徐坤可以怀孕吗？ ”

“ 他，他还小，我是说他的器官还没发育好，不可能怀孕的，如果 ……” 杨医生隐去了后面的话，直接说结果， “ 那他很有可能会怀上一个不健康的孩子。 ”

“ 是哪一方面的不健康？营养不良还是会生病？ ”

“ 很可能是个畸形儿，而且怀孕太早，对他来说，也会有生命危险。 ”

杨医生走后，王子异过了很久才上楼。蔡徐坤还在睡，一点都不想起。王子异坐到床边，俯身去亲蔡徐坤的脸颊，直到把人亲醒，才停下。蔡徐坤很生气，推着王子异的手，呜呜叫着烦人。王子异喜欢他闹，问他饿不饿，边说还边去摸蔡徐坤的小肚子。蔡徐坤饿，怎么不饿，只是一睁眼，看到王子异，就想到昨晚那人的所作所为，他身上现在还是王子异留下的痕迹。他的胸口和肩上最多，都是牙印，王子异让他先去洗漱，自己去端粥。但不等王子异上楼，蔡徐坤倒先自己下来了，他穿着条大裙子，跳到王子异怀里时，裙摆还在飞，像个从天而降的小天使。

蔡徐坤坐在他胳膊上，扶着他的脸，笑盈盈地要亲亲。王子异将他放在中岛上，让他双腿盘住自己，用勃起的下体去顶蔡徐坤那娇嫩的缝。他很快发现了异样，一撩起裙子，果然，蔡徐坤没有穿内裤。蔡徐坤说很痛，腿根痛极了，都怪王子异昨晚咬得太狠。王子异轻抚着被他吸肿了的花唇，轻声与蔡徐坤道歉。

“ 对不起哦，下回老公轻一些。但轻了的话，就接不住宝贝那么多水了，怎么办呢。 ”

“ 你别说啦！怎么这样啊！ ” 蔡徐坤捂住脸，羞得不敢见人，王子异笑得愈发大声，胸腔都在震动，他拉开蔡徐坤的手，又吻了吻小宝贝， “ 先吃点东西，吃过再睡一会儿，好吗？ ”

同学说现在的蔡徐坤才是恋爱的样子，每天满面春光，看来这日子过得惬意得很，唯一美中不足的是蔡徐坤不跟他们透露一点女友的信息，完全不把他们当兄弟。不论他们怎么用激将法，蔡徐坤都守口如瓶。他的同学也渐渐没了兴趣，改说王子异厉害，这都什么时候，还容得蔡徐坤不上晚自习，随便谈恋爱，慈父败儿啊。

蔡徐坤说那些人虚伪做作，撺掇他谈恋爱的时候说这是青春，这会儿又变成了慈父败儿。他回家跟王子异吐槽，王子异歪着头，衔着笑说： “ 是吗？所以之前是你那些同学鼓动你去的？ ”

蔡徐坤的表情僵住在了脸上，呃了半天，都不知道说什么好。王子异并不在意以前，只要蔡徐坤以后都是他的就可以。他摸了摸蔡徐坤的头发，又理了理他的衣服，问他是不是要做功课，自己需不需要回避。蔡徐坤点点头，但再王子异要离开房间时，又突然拽住那人。王子异疑惑地转头，蔡徐坤小声道： “ 爸爸，我下面好疼。 ”

“ 怎么了？ ” 王子异怕是这段时间纵欲，要叫杨医生，但蔡徐坤忙说不用，他说就是裤子，牛仔裤磨得不舒服。

蔡徐坤太瘦了，牛仔裤挂不住他的腰，只好系皮带，结果裤子是高裆，卡得他难受极了。王子异帮他脱下裤子，发现内裤都陷进了小缝里，那里被自己玩得太多，还没碰就已经是艳红色了，与蔡徐坤整副白皙的身体形成了鲜明对比。与此相对的，还有他身上隐秘处的那些吻痕。蔡徐坤表面还是个不谙世事的乖学生，但只要有人看过他的身体，就知道他早有男人，还被玩透了。

“ 这样碰疼吗？ ” 指尖轻轻扫过突出的肥肿的阴唇，蔡徐坤敞着腿，胳膊捂着脸，无声摇了摇头。

“ 那这样呢？ ” 王子异将指尖往里又送了些，在甬道入口处抠动了两下，蔡徐坤立马缩起脚趾，喊疼。

“ 好，乖哦，爸爸不碰了。 ” 王子异抽出手指，他拉过蔡徐坤的腿，亲着他的大腿内侧， “ 爸爸亲一亲就不痛了。 ”

痒了一天的地方终于重新被王子异温热的嘴唇含住，舌头伸进了窄道，模仿着蔡徐坤还不知道的性交动作抽插。蔡徐坤已经开始春叫了，他不懂掩饰欲望，王子异诱着他把想要的都说出来，告诉他不需要怕羞，爸爸在他身边，他什么样，爸爸都爱。

蔡徐坤受不了，两脚蹬在了王子异肩上，他抱着王子异的头，将屁股往那人嘴里送。王子异扶着他的腰，将人固定好了，便开始对那里又吸又咬。他每晚都要这样奸一次蔡徐坤，让蔡徐坤对他上瘾，彻底爱上高潮的滋味。蔡徐坤叫床的声音很细，他还没过变声期，声音娇柔，语气又软嗲，王子异爱极了他小姑娘的样子，恨不得现在就把人送到杨医生那儿，让杨医生给他养出个女儿，生出小奶子，过几年还能帮他生孩子。

他只能在床上一遍遍演练这淫邪又不可告人的幻想，它们完全不可能被付诸实践。

他并不是愿意要蔡徐坤做男孩，蔡徐坤可以做。王子异愿意让蔡徐坤成为他想成为的任何人，只是那注定会十分辛苦，王子异舍不得。

蔡徐坤咬着手背呜咽，肉穴被舌头占领，明明应该是帮他止痒的，怎么会越被舔，他越痒，越舔越烫。蔡徐坤觉得自己要被下面的痒意逼疯了，难捱地叫着王子异，手指揪着他的衣服，让他救自己。

花道里冒出了好多水，被王子异贪婪地吃进嘴里，他没有放过任何一处地方，将阴部每个角落都细细品了一边，他问蔡徐坤怎么会红得这么厉害，难道小徐坤不乖，自己去碰了？蔡徐坤断断续续地开口，但他只会叫王子异，叫爸爸。想要解脱是爸爸，为自己辩解也是爸爸，他完全沦陷在王子异的漩涡里，根本无处可去。

“ 不说的话，爸爸不给你了。 ” 蔡徐坤的阴蒂都被王子异舔硬了，但那人却能撒手不管，蔡徐坤被折磨疯了，他求着王子异帮他，主动抬起湿透的下体凑到王子异嘴边， “ 爸爸，爸爸 …… 救救我嘛 ……”

他的声音娇娇软软的，像透着清晨的花蜜，又纯又甜，王子异却只是盯着他，袖手旁观。

“ 爸爸 ……” 蔡徐坤急得伸出手，去搂王子异，他被急哭了。他可真是太可爱了，哪里有人不被舔就哭了的。王子异终于肯抱他了，但他还是不碰那湿哒哒的小口，说： “ 叫错人了，傻囡囡。 ”

蔡徐坤带着王子异的手去碰自己，他缩着脑袋，看着太可怜了。王子异比他力气大，他不愿意，蔡徐坤怎么拉都无法，只好又去讨好似地亲王子异，吻他的嘴唇，喊，老公，老公， “ 是我不乖，用内裤自己磨的 ……”

这声喊得王子异心都酥了，他哪儿舍得再吊蔡徐坤，回吻了蔡徐坤两下，又重新俯下身，将那肿胀的阴户舔得更加糜烂。

一股骚味。

王子异从没想过他们的第一次真正意义的性交是蔡徐坤主动。

蔡徐坤那会儿上高一，十六岁的生日刚过没多久。杨医生还是那句话，蔡徐坤太小。王子异也做了结扎手术，怕哪天自己把持不住，把孩子害了。

他没有拘过蔡徐坤，尤其还是蔡徐坤成了他的小娇妻后，他更对蔡徐坤宠爱有加。只是他没想过蔡徐坤会跟同学去看 AV ，还知道了自己下面那个洞是真正做什么用的。

蔡徐坤那天表现得很兴奋，王子异以为他只是玩高兴，并没有放在心上。他洗好澡来到卧室，看到蔡徐坤已经上床了，将被子裹得紧紧的，王子异还以为他是受凉了。本要去关空调的，不想蔡徐坤先叫他，要他来床边。

“ 宝贝，怎么了？ ”

蔡徐坤的脸红透了，支支吾吾地，好半天才问： “ 你为什么不插进来啊？ ”

“ 嗯？ ” 王子异愣了下，就见蔡徐坤身上的被子落下了，孩子穿着条贴身白色睡裙，那裙子很短，几乎遮不住屁股，他紧张，害怕，身体因接触到冷空气而颤抖，却没有退缩。他又问了一遍， “ 是觉得我奇怪吗？ ”

蔡徐坤想不透原因，按照他那帮狐朋狗友的解释，男人找老婆就是为了干这件事。那为什么王子异不插他呢？

王子异立马就硬了，这回不是一次简单的腿交、手淫或是凉水澡能解决的了，蔡徐坤竟还大着胆子继续来牵他，王子异甩开他的手，在蔡徐坤还没反应过来前，就将人推倒在了床上，他扯开蔡徐坤的睡裙，将衣服胡乱撩起，堆在蔡徐坤胸前，然后一口咬住蔡徐坤刚刚发育的小胸脯。他终于能同时占有两处地方了，王子异在心中喟叹。

王子异吻得太狠，像是饿了许久的狼，恨不得将蔡徐坤一口吞下。蔡徐坤咬着唇，呻吟却止不住地往外窜。他手脚紧张得不知道往哪里放，小脸上挂着泪，身体不住发抖。王子异看他哭得可怜，放开他，改抚摸他的身体，撑在他身上，问他怎么了。

蔡徐坤说自己害怕，爸爸咬得他痛。王子异吻住他的唇，抹掉他的眼泪说： “ 爸爸还以为你不愿意。 ”

“ 没，没有。 ” 蔡徐坤害羞地偏头，他颤抖着去拉王子异的睡衣，伸出舌头，舔王子异的下巴。蔡徐坤的舌头又小又嫩，王子异受不了他轻如羽毛般的触碰，干脆将人抱进怀里，舔掉他的泪珠，舔过他的脸颊，留下炽热的温度和湿润的触感。蔡徐坤抚摸着父亲坚实的背脊，被对方引到自己的胯下，去摸自己炙热的欲望。那里太过粗大，蔡徐坤羞耻又害怕，动作很僵硬，全是由王子异指引。小手从阴茎的柱身，摸到尾端，触摸他的睾丸，把玩他的囊袋，手指拂过流水的龟头，王子异又问他怕不怕， “ 爸爸要用这里去奸你了，你下面会被爸爸撑大，完全成为爸爸的小新娘。 ”

蔡徐坤红着脸，抿着嘴不说话，王子异放开他，俯下身，继续亲吻蔡徐坤的嘴唇，然后是脖子，胸口。他再次咬住蔡徐坤的乳头，牙齿拉扯啃咬，感受着孩子在身下因快感而抖动，腿因动情而张大。

他的欲望无处发泄，习惯被舌头和手指抚慰的花穴此刻早已湿软。王子异边摸他，边吸他的乳，上下配合，捏着他的乳肉，将整个小乳房完全吃进了嘴里，让他尖叫，同时用粗壮的阴茎去撞小宝贝的阴户。他故意只探进一点，不深入，又立马抽出来。那里被他弄得潮湿流水，被手指和舌头调教得食髓知味的花穴无法满足于这样的触碰。他早已习惯男人的奸淫，身体追随着被唤起的欲望，无师自通地勾着王子异的腰，将处子穴往王子异身下送。

他想被王子异干，他想彻彻底底地成为王子异的人。

蔡徐坤扭动着身体，搂抱着王子异，双腿配合着王子异的动作被打开。他的两瓣阴唇被淫水完全糊住，粘液又骚又厚，他不好意思地闭上眼，等待着王子异的下一步行动。王子异舔遍他全身，但就是不碰他那里，蔡徐坤紧扣着王子异的手臂，乳头可怜地挺在空气中，红艳艳的，色情又放浪。

“ 爸爸 ……” 他娇嗔地抱怨着，几乎是将王子异拉向了自己，王子异问： “ 不怕痛啊，小骚货？ ”

“ 爸爸！ ” 蔡徐坤嗔怒地喊了声，王子异也从了他的意，用龟头去磨他的阴户。这回他挺进得多了些，整个大龟头都伸进了穴里，蔡徐坤有感觉了，更多的是满足。他那里也不知道是不是真的被王子异玩松了，竟然这样饥渴。

蔡徐坤双眼迷离地看着王子异，他的身体敏感娇弱，却不断渴求着真正的性爱，希望王子异来满足他的焦急。自己到底养出了个什么样的小妻子，这么淫荡而不知。王子异扶着蔡徐坤的胯，在他腿间抽插，磨着蔡徐坤的阴唇，将那里的水都蹭到自己的柱身上，然后狠狠吻住蔡徐坤的嘴唇，边吻边说： “ 爸爸进来了。 ”

蔡徐坤被一点点地进入，阴茎过于粗大，捅得他疼，但他叫不出声，嘴唇被王子异完全堵住，他也逃不掉，王子异压着他的屁股，起起伏伏地开始干他。

粘腻的水声和相撞的肉体声充斥了整个房间，王子异的背上被蔡徐坤抓出了好几道红痕，他等蔡徐坤松开手，才放开对方的唇。蔡徐坤被他顶得只能泄出低吟，双腿挂在王子异的腰间，双手无力地扶着王子异的胳膊。

“ 爸爸，爸爸，亲我。 ” 在被撑开的疼痛过去后，蔡徐坤只觉得下身酸胀。他忍不住向王子异撒娇，又使不出力气搂住王子异的脖子，只能叫王子异来疼他。他被王子异温柔又激情地亲吻，全身被干得发热，下面的水喷得床单都湿了。王子异在他耳边说他骚浪，他也都接受。

跟父亲通奸，成为他妻子的孩子，还有什么立场反驳呢。他闭着眼，承受着王子异压在身上的重量，感受着他耸动的腰，被他操得大脑一片空白。

对于那晚，蔡徐坤的记忆并不多。他也不需要多，毕竟只要醒着，他就在被王子异干，这个状况持续了一天，直到他不得不进食，才被王子异抱起去吃饭。但就是吃饭，王子异还插在他体内。他紧抱着蔡徐坤，低诉着爱语，说他如何离不开蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤被他一点点哺喂着流食，有气无力地说自己好累，但又不放开王子异，要父亲留在自己体内。

“ 这么喜欢爸爸，嗯？骚宝贝？ ”

“ 喜欢爸爸。 ” 蔡徐坤躲在被子里，主动骑在王子异身上，被阴茎啪啪操干，他俯下身，咬着唇，双眼带着快感的泪水，轻哼道： “ 要做爸爸的公主，爸爸是王子，跟我结婚。 ”


End file.
